


【授翻】The Long Road Begins at Home漫漫长路从家开始（Ch42-Ch50）【已完结】

by APieceofGinger



Series: Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail/无限咖啡与保护细节 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dissociation, How happy am I that there's actually an "angst and humor" tag, Internal dialog like whoa, Let's pretend AoU never happened, My headcanon is a kinder universe than the MCU, Old People Brigade, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sam Wilson is a Gift, cursing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APieceofGinger/pseuds/APieceofGinger
Summary: Thanks for giving me the permission to translate these beautiful chapters and letting us read this warm ending!@owletYou can find all these tranlations @www.mtslash.me.Please let me know,if you have any problems.THANK YOU again for writing and sharing!文章系列名为 Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail，现完结于AO3，原作者为owlet。下面为文名和相应译者，全部可在@www.mtslash.me 搜索，部分发表于AO3：第一部This, You Protect （【授翻】已完结）by flowingfrost第二部Team-Building Exercises（【授翻】已完结）by 听雨歌楼第三部The Long Road Begins at Home（【授翻】Ch1-Ch27）by 青明山，（【授翻】Ch28-Ch41）by夜大才子第四部Truth, Justice, and the Cheating Cheater Way（【授翻】已完结） by 淡定綠茶第五部Upgrade: Advanced Happiness Skills（【授翻】已完结）by 青明山第六部A Chance To Try Bravery（【授翻】已完结）by starkstar第七部 Q&A with Owlet Re: The Infinite Coffee & Protection Detail series（待施工，有时间可以安排一下）第八部A minor misunderstanding, solidarity, and reunion（【授翻】已完结）作者Owlet太太另有系列外的三篇盾冬文The Space at the End of His Fingers（【授翻】已完结）by 听雨歌楼Miracle on Park Avenue（【授翻】已完结）by 听雨歌楼Peggy Carter has a few ideas【盾詹佩3P】（【授翻】已完结）by 一颗姜仅希望以我的拙作抛砖引玉！希望大家可以在原作和之前的翻译太太处留下你的支持和喜爱~
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter (past)
Series: Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail/无限咖啡与保护细节 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130861
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 42: Experiments and apologies/一些实验和致歉

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仅希望以我的拙作抛砖引玉！本章内容可对应《Team-building Exercises》的Ch8、Ch9

冰激凌事件给大厦的住客们带来了实验的欲望。美发俱乐部的聚会转为做一些涉及针线的杂物，针线让任务简报颤抖，他似乎在努力恢复一份记忆。

“你为什么一直畏畏缩缩的，巴恩斯？”罗曼诺夫问。

未知。

但那无疑是源自遥远过去的某些东西。

他向女士们确认了这符合礼节，然后叫来罗杰斯。

罗杰斯到达斯塔克和波茨的楼层，他困惑的盯着周围的各种沙拉和指甲油瓶子。

巴恩斯举起针线活，而后罗杰斯的眉毛高高的挑起。他露出笑容。

“给我那个，”他说，“你可不擅长织东西。”

罗杰斯将针窝在手里，就好像他们很舒服，然后他的手指熟练又迅速的移动。

罗曼诺夫笑出声来。

“啥？？”波茨说。

希尔发出了表达厌恶的声音，然后将她那团东西摔在地上，上面还戳着钩针。

罗杰斯坐在地板上，他向上看着波茨，眨眨眼，而他的手指仍然在动。

“你从哪学来的？”她问，“战时吗？”

“不阿，在我还是小孩的时候。忙碌的妈生病的我，再加上，多一双袜子总是不错的。”

他织完一排然后把它翻转过来。

“我过去总是喜欢织些东西。手忙起来，做点有用的东西。”

“哇！”希尔说，“我是说，哇哦！”

“那样的言行很好的保证了你没有袜子了，”罗杰斯说，他假装怒瞪着希尔。

希尔将她那团带着钩针和死结的东西踢向他，但他躲开了。

简报终于找到了他一直要找的东西，给巴恩斯呈现了一系列由小变大的针织脚上着物。然后，在靠近脚跟的地方抵着一块圆木片，一根针前后移动着，在破洞外缝补。

“缝补，”他说。

罗杰斯将针放下搁在大腿上。

“是啊，巴克，”他柔软的声调表明了那个叫巴恩斯的人的优异能力。“过去缝补总是你的活。你真的很擅长处理那些细节工作。你能把补丁缝的那么细致，以至于除非知道往哪看，没人能一眼看到。”

缝补。

听起来像是个有用的技能。

“哦天啊，这一定是某种隐喻，”罗曼诺夫用她最讨人厌的语气说，那真是极其的讨厌。

“如果我把你的胳膊卸下来再安回去，会是哪种隐喻？”巴恩斯说。

她冲他吐舌头。

另一些实验同样令人愉悦。其中之一是全世界各种烤肉的味道测试，那让所有人陷入了蛋白质昏迷。客观的说，每一种烤肉都有他自己的美味，不能被排出名次，不管巴顿喊多少次“孟斐斯！”。

斯塔克回忆起他童年时期的一个电视剧，剧中的每个人都穿着紧身衣，剧里的一个小机器人有演讲口吃症。

“哦，伙计”罗杰斯笑着说，“我们的时代到处都是‘巴克罗杰斯（注1）’，不敢相信你那时候这个仍然流行！”

“嘿，带着满满的爱来自俄罗斯，这基本上就是讲你和队长喜～结～连～理的剧，”斯塔克说。

巴恩斯想知道谁是第一个告诉斯塔克他很幽默的人。然后，回到过去终结他们。

“天，托尼，”罗杰斯说。

巴顿两只手狠狠捂着自己的嘴，希尔把脸藏起顶在膝盖上。罗杰斯的脸鲜红鲜红的，但他的表情是悲伤的。

恶整罗杰斯可是巴恩斯的工作，并且他更擅长这个。

“就目前我能发现的，这个计划有两个基本的问题，冠军，”巴恩斯说。

“不不。俩男的结婚现在是完全允许的。我仅要求你们让我作为伴郎（best man）出席。a我会为那全部的一切付账，以及b我明显是这里最好的人。”

哦，很好，他还是需要喘口气的。

“一，非常确定结婚所需的一系列碰触会直接让我昏迷。二，若我在自己的身份问题上那么努力，我太特么确定我不会改姓了。”

背景里低分贝的咯咯笑声戛然而止，取而代之的是一系列突如其来的短促尖叫。

“你说出来了（注2），巴克，”罗杰斯说。

斯塔克足有4秒彻底失语了。

“每一个玩笑，”斯塔克缓慢的喃喃。“你非得用某些评论毁掉我的每一个玩笑，让我觉得自己那玩笑开得像个滚蛋。”

一点真相都接受不了，就别去挖雪堆啊。那里可是埋尸之地。

“上帝，有时候我真是恨你，”斯塔克说。

这意味着：巴恩斯赢了。

“我猜山姆会称之为情感操纵，”罗杰斯在斯塔克跺着他的小脚离开之后说。（注3）

“你怎么叫这个？”

“我乐意称之为感谢上帝我们能看剩下的剧了。”

确认

耶。

电视剧不是很好，并且因未知原因（可能因为不但涉及到了性变态还有一丝受虐狂情节），巴恩斯得说这真的激励到他了，因为他们剩下这些人忍受了一部描述一个能变身成动物的人和另一个穿缠腰布的能和动物说话的人的电视剧，和另一部关于表现的像条狗却是头会说话的猪的电影。最后这个，虽然很荒谬，但起码终究是有娱乐意义的。

那是漫长的一天。这个世界上似乎存在着数量庞大的、客观上讲很糟糕的娱乐产物，却因怀旧之情仍受人喜爱。

班纳，比如说，知道那个戴礼帽的男人为主角的电影里的，每一首歌的每一句歌词。

“哦，我奶奶爱那个电影，”他在结束时说。

实验的空气在大厦中营造出了一种平静又放松的氛围。即使在斯塔克用短信（穿泳衣不然我会让那该死的池子永远干着）下发了对裸泳的常规禁令之后，他还是觉得日子是漫长而慵懒的。艾斯勒给他介绍了冰激凌三明治，那是用低廉的冰激凌和更加低廉的切片蛋糕制成的，意料之外的组合成就了美味的产物。他和班纳完善了一份用美式烤炉烤唐杜里灵感烤鸡的菜谱，并继续完善韩式烤肉。（注4）

罗杰斯一动不动，连抽搐一下都没有。他和斯塔克一起工作，持续监控着可疑事件。他就干坐在他的画板前，甚至还用铅笔在画板上比划了几下。（注5）

他大约每三天要问巴恩斯两次“要不要去练练？”。

巴恩斯踏出了底线，寻到了拳击的有趣之处——在他精疲力尽之前，即使近距离的接触也没有让他过激，他学会了识别这些迹象：颜色褪去，视野变窄，尽管呼吸和排汗增加了还能感到的一股寒意。

第一次这些迹象在他脑海里咔嗒作响时，他远离了罗杰斯，他无意识的说，

“停。”

罗杰斯花了0.8秒停下他冲来的势头。

反应挺快。

“好的，巴克？”罗杰斯在一臂之外的距离说。

评估。

“过载，”他说，“不安全。”

罗杰斯又后退了一步。

“我们可以停下，巴基，没关系的，”他说。

上楼，巴恩斯继续他的评估，先让淋浴带走他的寒意，而后在制作香蒜发酵面包、奶油糖果饼干和李子酥粒派的过程里，继续思考。

是时候思考了。他的手在揉捏的时候，他的身体是忙碌的。厨房有香草和甘草味道的。罗杰斯在阅读林里画画。

（这可不是阅读林的设计用途，但他是正确的，灯光确实优秀。）

巴恩斯询问简报，简报配合了。它让资产的记忆稀薄、缓慢（可控制的）的流出。已识别：同样褪去的颜色，同样升高的噪音和胸中揪紧的感觉。

尽管他曾犯下很多罪行，令人敬佩的是，资产在那种几乎持续不断的恐慌状态下还能如此集中并高效工作。

当然了，集中与高效工作之外的另一个选项可能是更糟糕的折磨。

确认

确认。

谢了，简报。

确认

“天哪，兄弟，”简报对他们说。“这没啥可谢的。”

就在饼干刚出烤箱的时候，罗杰斯从阅读林里走了过来，因为有些事上即使是他也会展现一丝智慧之光。

“你还好吗，巴基？”

巴恩斯将饼干盘子滑到中岛对面。

“冷静状态，就需要点空间呼吸（注6），”他说。

罗杰斯做了那个，在他不知道该点头还是摇头的时候会做的那种，所以他点头又摇头。

“是啊，不，当然，巴克。我们不必去拳击，没关系的，我们-”

巴恩斯将一块饼干塞进罗杰斯扑腾的嘴里。

“拳击还不错，”他说，“令人愉悦，我只是需要一点界限。”

罗杰斯点头。

就像他的其他界限，这个界限也是可拉伸的。他们一起努力了几天，测试巴恩斯陷入恐慌时的边界。

罗杰斯是冲击边界中的一个重要因素。第八天，在颜色褪去的时候，罗杰斯说，

“好的，所以我决定就像没收一样退出比赛，所以我自动获胜。”（注7）

什么。

确认

颜色涌回，脑子里刺耳的声音回归安静，然后他的左臂发出哐啷一声。

“放你的屁。”

然后他们又继续了23分钟。

罗杰斯自鸣得意的表情确保了今天计划的烘焙取消。

是不是才他妈发现这些垃圾话能让他保持头脑清醒？

不公平。

确认

‘史蒂夫似乎很为自己骄傲，’飞行山姆之后发来短信。‘想在他睡梦中闷死他吗？’

他‘确认’的回复是7个大笑的表情。

并不是说他会告知罗杰斯，但那些垃圾话很棒。巴恩斯可以让自己的身体做它训练过的事，而他的脑子则忙着想出些粗鲁的评论，他和罗杰斯一起用一种流畅而野蛮的方式对打，那让他俩都倒在地板上，制造出一个个汗湿的小水洼。打败罗杰斯很难。

已识别：有趣。

确认

有一天，罗曼诺夫在到处闲逛，大概只是为了显摆她的运动装备多么合身，鉴于她那头秀发的整洁状态。她坐在攀岩墙顶上巴恩斯的常去的位置观察他们。

“真美，”她后来说。

巴恩斯不在乎运动造成的擦伤、扭伤、青肿：他们是轻易就能忽视的伤痛，血清确保了他们不会持续太久。但有一次罗杰斯把他的盾牌带进了游戏，让他的左臂承受的损坏比他能修复的大。

巴恩斯尽他所能的忽视这个，直到他威胁到了周围所有门把手和餐具。

该死。

斯塔克可不是他最大的粉丝。

乘电梯下到斯塔克的实验室楼层会增加他的心率。但斯塔克的脸就是大写的求嘲讽，而且恶整斯塔克能让开口求助变得更容易一点，也能让他坐在旁边有工具的椅子上保持不要崩溃。

进展顺利。他的小机器人朋友回来了，得知它的名字叫小不点是个正向的发展。它在斯塔克扫描他的左臂和肩膀的时候一直抱着他。一个小小的动作引起了斯塔克的奇怪反应：愤怒和咒骂，然后他把鼻子埋进巴恩斯的上臂里保持沉默的时长让人吃惊。

他们在斯塔克工作的时候交换了几句俏皮话。他让巴恩斯扭动金属手指，观察机械运动。只是做点小调试，深呼吸。

“你还记得吗？”他低声问——用一种巴恩斯之前从未听过的语调——他仍盯着胳膊上的部件。“我父母，我是说”

啊额，是时候进行这个谈话了。

好吧，不可能永远拖延这个。

确认

确认。

“我能记起这个，如果细节对你有用。”他说。

他感觉到简报已经准备好了这份记忆，并把它置于后台中保存。

斯塔克沉默了很长时间。

需要做些什么。

“你已经向我展示了你的慷慨，托尼·斯塔克，”他说，“我很抱歉给你造成了这么多伤害。如果可以做到的话，我希望我能撤销我做过的事（undo it）。”

斯塔克突然起身，开始在实验室里绕圈，清理着乱扔的工具。他的表情暗示着他在心烦意乱。

合理的情绪反应。

巴恩斯会等到一个答案。斯塔克是个荒谬的混蛋，但巴恩斯欠他良多。

“你是怎么从苏联跑到九头蛇的？”斯塔克在6.5分钟后问。

这可不是预期的问题。

评估。

记忆：已恢复。

“我被卖过去了。苏联政府于1962年解除了和九头蛇的官方联系。”

“官方联系，”斯塔克讥笑道。

好吧。

“确认。自那时起到1983，我被转移到欧洲各处，1983年我在亚历山大皮尔斯的操控下被带到美国。”

斯塔克的脸色变了几变。

“皮尔斯？但-”

他继续在实验室里晃荡，挪动更多的工具。

“皮尔斯是那个。我父母。”斯塔克在4分钟后说。

就这部分，简报。

简报成功的只上传了这一小部分的信息。

“确认。”

斯塔克在接下的几分钟里暴力地拆掉了一个装满电线的盒子，不停的咒骂着。小不点移到了巴恩斯的小腿前。

可爱。

他伸出他的肉手拍拍它，小不点哔哔的回应。

“抱歉，”盒子拆成碎片的时候斯塔克说。

就好像他才是那个需要道歉的人。

“我也是，”巴恩斯说。

斯塔克看向他，他的面部表情是愤怒的，但他的眼睛在流动的液体之后看起来不那么让人确定。

他大概也是个用一次性纸巾（而不用手帕）的人。

斯塔克开始打扫他弄出来的一团糟。12.5分钟之后，他做完了那些，表情平静下来。

“皮尔斯。”他说。

“是的。”

“他们有告诉你为什么吗？”斯塔克问。“他们给你任务的时候？”

“几乎没有。”

斯塔克点点头，又扫了几下已经干净的地板。他直起身子又倚在扫帚上。

“我看过你的档案，”他说。

看在操谁的份上，到现在为止还有谁没看过。

“是的。”

斯塔克将头歪向右边。

“我们审查档案那天，你打碎了我那超贵的，比艺术品还精美三倍的屏幕。那个银行家混球并不在罗曼诺夫公开的文件里。”（注8）

“不在。”

“你所说的，关于他的事，他对你做了那些事？”

小不点一定有全方位的传感器。它从下方用胳膊环住了巴恩斯的双腿，就在他的脉搏和呼吸加速的时候。

有帮助。一个集中注意的点。

“确认。”

“那些可不在档案里，”斯塔克说。

“不在。”

斯塔克把扫帚丢到一边，手插在口袋里，盯着墙面。

“还有很多像那样的事？而他们不在档案里。”

“确认。”

斯塔克点头。他回到椅子旁，对小不点露出了个酸溜溜的表情，坐下来重新开始巴恩斯胳膊上的工作。

“是什么把你带回来的？”他轻柔的问。

罗杰斯

确认。

“史蒂夫，”巴恩斯说，“我记得史蒂夫。”

斯塔克笑了出来，尽管那听起来并不开心。

“你当然是因为他，”他说。“那个家伙能带回的每个人的高贵品格、内心的善意之类的吧啦吧啦。”

斯塔克这么说着就好像罗杰斯从他的生日派对上赢走了所有奖品一样。

“是啊，”巴恩斯说，“他那方面是挺混蛋的。”

斯塔克抬头看向他，然后大笑了好久。

这是好的声音。

“好啦，”斯塔克说，“我们之间。都没关系啦。”

他证明了这点，不仅仅在修理巴恩斯胳膊的时候将他的演讲和疯狂科学家的灵光闪现降到了最少，还教了他如何耍杂技。

对杂耍的评估：积极。（1）斯塔克向他保证这是一种极好的精细运动评估方式；（2）很多东西都能拿来耍杂技，越危险的东西越搞笑；以及（3）罗杰斯不会。

巴恩斯得分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：《巴克·罗杰斯在25世纪》（Buck Rogers in the 25th Century）1979～1981年在NBC一共播出了2季37集，是一部具有代表意义的太空科幻作品。《巴克·罗杰斯在25世纪》根据Philip Francis Nowlan在上世纪20年代创作的著名连环画及短篇小说改编，剧中的主人公巴克·罗杰斯也即原著中的主人公。1932～1947年，CBS与Mutual广播网联合制作了一部关于该剧的广播剧。在长达15年的时间里，无数人每周都守候在广播前等待这个节目的播出，巴克·罗杰斯成了美国最家喻户晓的 “英雄”。这里队长说的应该就是这个这个广播剧，铁罐说的是NBC的电视剧;  
> 注2：原文为You tell him.不知道我翻的是否合适，望指点;  
> 注3：吧唧全文都在嘲讽tony的身高23333，前文还说tony像个迷你盆栽2333，这是特别的表达方式吗，毕竟文中的吧唧最喜欢植物了_(:з」∠)_系列文里还送了史蒂夫一盆;  
> 注4：唐杜里灵感烤鸡原文：tandoori-inspired chickenTandoori Chicken，Tandoori Chicken中国翻译这道菜，最早叫做郭杜里鸡，被称为去到印度一定要吃的一道佳肴，其实Tandoor是一种瓦罐一样的烘烤用具,跟中国烤馕的馕坑很像，所谓的Tandoori Chicken也就是先把鸡肉拿特别调制的香料腌制后，再放进Tandoor里烤制的鸡肉。而腌制鸡肉的配料就叫Tandoori Masala. 用这种配方烤制的食物，都可以叫做Tandoori, 印度仿佛什么都可以Tandoori一下，鸡肉, 鱼肉, 螃蟹，就连素菜也见可Tandoori…美式烤炉和瓦罐差别还挺大的，在摩登家庭里亮过相，老美家庭聚会还有开趴体的时候的常见主角；  
> 注5:巴恩斯超级会反语吐糟啊，我担心我没翻出来嘤；  
> 注6：这句当代英语里的意思为滚远点，前文有太太提到过，现在的人都不这么说了_(:з」∠)_是老冰棍们的小暗语；  
> 注7：这里的原文是“Yeah, so I’ve decided that bowing out is like forfeiting, so I automatically win.”，望指点；  
> 注8：银行家是个性虐变态，前文提及。已被希尔扭送相关部分。


	2. Chapter43：The delicate art of Rogers management/管理罗杰斯的精妙艺术

在巴恩斯的修好胳膊学会杂耍的第二天，有人在09点30分敲响了他们的房门。

“是巴恩斯中士的访客，”建筑贾维斯说。

奇怪。

他的访客是波茨，穿着工作套装的她看着闪亮又锋锐，但她的眼里含着泪水。

“哦，巴恩斯，”

然后她环住了他。

什么

确认。

闻起来真棒

确认，指令。

她退回去的同时用拇指刮了刮自己的脸颊。

“托尼昨晚睡的非常好，”她说，然后轻轻拍了下他的胸口。

“不论你对他说了什么，谢谢你。”

什么是正确的回应。

波茨又拍了下他的胸口。

“我很荣幸，”巴恩斯说。

她微笑起来。波茨的笑容很美。

“我也是。”

以这种方式开启一天的感觉很棒，尽管罗杰斯一直在后面晃悠，好像他才是那个和房东有情感突破的人。

然后他自己毁了这个。

可怜的史蒂夫。真希望他那远近闻名的战略能力，能扩展到控制他那该死的嘴里蹦出来的单词。

他们又一次凝视着情报：他自己，罗杰斯，斯塔克，建筑贾维斯。他们为了找到那条线索更深入的钻进情报里，他们能着拽着那根线索找出正在奋力潜入建筑系统的某人。

“啊额，要等的时间长到永恒，”斯塔克说，“我知道我是这屋子里唯一一个需要担心死亡将至的人，但是我还是想骂一句，真该死。”

“那他妈是什么意思？”罗杰斯道。

确认

确认。

斯塔克盯着罗杰斯看。

“你开玩笑呢吧，罗杰斯？我老爸那魔法般神奇的发奋努力和也就比我略差一点的天才智慧。血清啊。我让贾维斯运行过全套的模拟程序还有其他的各种东西。他们过去啥都没告诉过你吗？”

“托尼你在说什么？”罗杰斯咆哮起来。

“贾维斯，让我们都更聪明点，伙计，”斯塔克说。

“根据我的模拟结果，基于已知的自愈率，新陈代谢数据，细胞再生等级，排除意外事故和暴力致死，我估测您的生命周期至少有150年，队长，”建筑贾维斯回答。

“什么？”罗杰斯说“什么。”

语调和表情显示：极其痛苦。

“罗杰斯。那是什么反应。”

“一百五十年？”

“正是现代人工智能的奇迹所说的。”斯塔克说，“一定很棒，有那么多时间我能做完好些事。”

罗杰斯的脸色苍白到血管都显露出来了。为什么这让他如此不安。

“那你来告诉我。你是在说如果我结了婚，如果我有了孩子，我却会活的比他们长？看着他们全都变老然后死掉？”

什么

确认，什么。

就连斯塔克都一脸茫然。

“哇，慢点，肌肉麦克（注1），你说什么呢？”

“我得离开，”罗杰斯说着，用极快的速度逃离了房间，速度快到巴恩斯能成功的在电梯门关上前追上他，仅仅是（他怀疑是）因为建筑帮他按住了门。

“罗杰斯。”

“一百五十年，”罗杰斯嘟嘟囔囔。

“罗杰斯，”巴恩斯用比平时更大的声音叫他。

罗杰斯抬起头。

“你想结婚？”

“我不知道，吧唧，或许是的？这不是人们该做的吗？我是说，我猜我不能了，很明显，除非我自愿那样，然后体验一场全新的心碎。”

巴恩斯僵立着，即使电梯门已经开了。短短时间里要处理的信息太多。更长久的120年的确是一段可以预料的漫长的未来。排除暴力致死。

暴力的可能性要大的多。

巴恩斯甩甩脑袋跟着罗杰斯进入公寓。巴恩斯不能理解罗杰斯的烦躁。他在客厅来回踱步，而巴恩斯在观察他。

一方面：如果任务是罗杰斯的幸福，罗杰斯想要结婚生孩子，任务的附加条例就是协助罗杰斯达成那个目标。

另一方面：这样的计划里巴恩斯将被置于何处？巴恩斯要在哪里生活。肯定不能独自住在大厦里，同时斯塔克和波茨还在楼上的沙发上亲吻爱抚彼此。

哦，孩子。

绝对没有哪个聪明的女人会让一个半机械前洗脑杀手出现在小孩子的身边。而且，若罗杰斯有了妻子，那巴恩斯还有什么利用价值？

指令。这太难了。

确认

“我要去跑步，”罗杰斯说，“我需要-我必须得动起来。”

紧接着，在巴恩斯去换运动衫的时候，

“我想自己待会，巴克。就让我自己待两分钟。”

该死的。

可以理解。

确认

巴恩斯转而打开了烤箱。

他们再没讨论过那个。罗杰斯的嘴夹的像个坏掉的牡蛎一样紧，而巴恩斯决定不了从何处开始充分的撬开他。

怎么能问得出口，他的奉献是否将有时间上的限制。

怎么能探寻得到，一个假想的女人在未来不确定的时间里假想的情绪反应。

这太蠢了。

巴恩斯在心里练习着那样的构想——罗杰斯某天会在唇边含着一个女人的名字、满眼星星的走进公寓。这并不困难。巴恩斯有大量关于佩吉·卡特的资料。

那个巴基在这件事上可不聪明。他在酒瓶后蜷着，用玩笑遮掩，默默忍受。

谁管那些胡扯八道。巴恩斯一定会做的更好。他会在脑内练习各种场景，让事情变得可以接受。他会规划出一套可行的策略。罗杰斯可别想轻易摆脱他。

他看着罗杰斯在那自怨自艾了整整5天。

耶。

巴恩斯绝对哪都不会去。总得有人管好这个混蛋。

首先：营养补给。即便是忧郁的罗杰斯也愿意坐下来对着早餐食品或者一大堆熟食和起司搞点破坏。

其次：获取老人的安慰。巴恩斯给莉迪亚发了条示警短信，所以巴恩斯和罗杰斯到那的时候，老人们已经带着一串的家务杂活，站在不远处的楼道里不停喊着“史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫”。

干的好，老人们。

确认

清理干静两条下水道，用板条固定好空调机箱，重新摆放完莉迪亚卧室家具之后，罗杰斯已经把他周身笼罩的阴云丢到一边了。于此同时巴恩斯已经将厨房的两套刀具磨利，并用它们把猪扒肉切开摊平，塞满野米（注2）和杏子干。

吃晚饭的时候，罗杰斯才真正聪明起来，以至于能提出他的烦恼。三个老人都将叉子放下了。巴恩斯和猫咪艾雷诺一致认为这是个偷偷在桌下喂她猪扒的合适时机。

“一百五十年！”奥利惊讶道。

“真不可思议，”艾斯勒说。

“我可能快读完我所有的书了，”莉迪亚说。

罗杰斯笑出来了。不错。

“是啊，”罗杰斯说，“我就是很难接受这个概念。”

老人们点头。猫咪艾雷诺在巴恩斯的右腿肚上戳了4个洞。信息已接收，巴恩斯投喂了更多的猪扒。

“比睡醒后出现在新世界还难以接受吗？”艾斯勒问。

要不是罗杰斯过去几天一直沉默寡言，这也是巴恩斯会问的问题。

罗杰斯在嚼晚餐的时候咀嚼了一会这个问题。

“并不，”他说。“你是对的。我猜就只是——我小的时候总觉得自己能活过30岁就是个奇迹了，打仗的时候我连5分钟后的事都没考虑过。然后现在，我会活得比我认识的每一个人都更久？”

指令的嘿还没出口，就因奥利和艾斯勒看向莉迪亚的方式戛然而止。

因为那样的莉迪亚突然看起来又瘦小又疲惫。像一个小老太太。像一个真正活不长久的人。

已识别：反感。

确认

确认。

但罗杰斯是个好人。他伸出手，温暖而坚定的握住了莉迪亚的手。

“对不起，”他说，“我都说了些什么蠢话。”

她摇摇头，鼻尖发红。

“我可以用自己的经验告诉你，即使你失去了所有人，你也能继续生活，”她说。用手帕轻轻擦了几下鼻子下面。

就连猫咪艾雷诺都敬畏着莉迪亚盯着桌子快速眨眼的时刻。

“我很抱歉，”罗杰斯在莉迪亚收敛起表情，鼻尖恢复成正常颜色的时候重复道。

她摇了摇他们交握的手。

“那是很久前的记忆。史蒂文。”

她笑笑，他们熟知的莉迪亚回来了。

“某一天我就会放纵自己在晚餐前喝掉多到不体面的雪莉酒，然后和你讲讲我的家人。但是真的，你知道的。若继续向前就是你的天性，你就总有办法继续生活。然后你会找到新的家人。不是去取代旧的，只是新人如旧。”

艾斯勒狠狠吸了下鼻子，奥利拍拍莉迪亚的胳膊。她朝他俩微笑，柔软的、不带任何她平时的狡黠。

罗杰斯点头，某些地方湿湿的。

“再说了，”奥利说，“吉米不是和你一样吗？”

终于有人发现了。

确认

“额是啊，”罗杰斯说，“但那是不一样的，巴基他，”

他停住了。

他开始摇头晃脑。

“我就是个蠢货，”他停顿片刻说，“对不起，巴克。”

他看起来那么悲哀以至于巴恩斯都忍不住了：他哈哈大笑。

他的笑声，是那么稀有，立刻让餐桌上的人都跟着他一起大笑出声。

棒。

老人的安慰非常有效。

谈话之后紧跟着一点拥抱，但没什么太糟糕的——除了罗杰斯在从楼道走回车里得时候，一直把胳膊吊在巴恩斯脖子上，而后在过近的距离里又一次道歉。

“我知道你反应慢，”巴恩斯说，罗杰斯笑着推开他。

罗杰斯在此之后似乎把他的寿命问题放在了一边。他们重新开始对练，而他继续在一个笔记本子上画满他的新品的各种潜在模样的草图。

那家伙表现的就好像只有一块空白画布可以供他创作一样。

巴恩斯继续在脑海中练习种种场景，练习着若罗杰斯的感情生活从现在的迟钝状态中萌发生长，便可能会发生些什么。就像扫视出口一样，应急计划也能提供安全感。这成了他睡不着也不能开灯惊醒显示屏另一端的罗杰斯时，经常拿来消磨时间的一种方法。人们可以用这种方式想象各种情况下的应急计划。

已识别：享受。

斯塔克终于找到了所有计算机问题的源头。他把他们叫去他的工作室，就连波茨都在那。

奇怪。

“瞧瞧这个混球，”斯塔克说，一边用那花哨的全息屏调出一份文件。

是那个在法国叨叨着核反应堆，狠狠吓了波茨一大跳的摩洛哥武器怪人。

“真是个混蛋，”波茨说。

确认

“是啊，”巴恩斯肯定。

“好了，他现在是个失去研究成果的混蛋了，”，斯塔克说着，按下了电脑上的一个按钮。

巴恩斯觉得摩洛哥怪人的电脑不会像全系屏里一样碎成渣渣，但肯定也差不多了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：我觉得Tony在映射魔力麦克，就是那个脱衣舞男电影的主角。  
> 注2：wild rice，北美一种水生植物，并不是稻类植物，但种子和稻类相似，可当谷物食用，就叫野生大米了。野米土腥味很重，一般需要搭配其他调味品或加少量点缀。


	3. Chapter 44: Just when you catch your breath/就在你松口气的时候

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This refers to Chapter 10 of Team-Building Exercises: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3456710/chapters/8026752
> 
> 部分剧情《Team-Building Exercises》第十章里有提到

或许罗杰斯觉得他自己已经处理好了那些长寿问题，然后用责任感和大块头的肌肉将问题掩埋。

糟透了。

巴恩斯打给飞行山姆。

“一百五十年啊，”飞行山姆用极度烦恼的语气说。

“确认。”

山姆停顿了很长一段时间。

“老兄，从来没有人问过他那一切是否值得吗？”

“未知。”

可然后呢，如果一切不值得，罗杰斯要怎么做。巴恩斯又该做什么。毕竟他们经历过的那些狗屎或许也在让他们坚持着走下去。

“巴恩斯。那意味着你也一样，对吗？”

“确认。”

“好吧。我挺高兴你俩最起码还有彼此。”

有98.3%的可能，这是他们还能忍受未来被延长的50年或更久的生命的唯一因素。但这对于普通人类来说一定难以理解。飞行山姆的语气无疑是不开心的。

巴恩斯讲述了和老人们的晚餐来转移话题，着重强调了让罗杰斯做杂活的部分。

“干的好，巴恩斯。”

尽管他没有刻意寻求，但得到认可感觉很好。

和飞行山姆说话真好。他得知了山姆喜欢在夏天玩水上拖伞（注1）。山姆激情四射的描述了这项运动。听起来很有趣，不过巴恩斯认为那条手臂让他太重了，一条小船和一面大伞可很难让他成功升空。

“你俩最近做啥了？”

巴恩斯讲了那些野餐和对打。他提出没有山姆的时间已经比最佳舒适时长更长了。飞行山姆哈哈大笑。

“好吧，我知道了，我会尽早去拜访的。”

这很让人期待。毕竟，夏天是愉快的。他已经见识过了大量的烤肉、冰激凌和酒精饮品。热度让大厦的住客全都懒懒散散的——公共区域和露台泳池一般至少会有一个人在那无所事事，即便是工作日的下午。

阻止了摩洛哥武器商人的入侵之后，罗杰斯有点要憋疯了。巴顿帮了所有人个大忙，他带他去看了一场棒球比赛。罗杰斯回来的时候晒伤了，还抱怨了几个小时纽约大都会队的不足之处。

在此期间，巴恩斯作为一个做出更好生活选择的人，在他的安全位置上读了1.25本书，并以此获取足量的安全感。

这些都是好日子。

好日子不会持续太久。

当然了。

飞行山姆确实来作客了。他的新斯塔克翅膀留在了华盛顿，但斯塔克的实验室里有备用的——当然会有。巴恩斯识别：看着在山姆一圈圈绕着大厦试飞，听着耳麦里他兴奋的咒骂是愉悦的。罗杰斯的笑容只加深了一点点愉悦的程度。

访客意味着一大群人共享晚餐。除了斯塔克和佩珀（‘约会夜’），其他人都出席了。这意味着班纳和巴恩斯会带着大量的肉质品出现在烤炉旁边，那些肉垒得的都超过了手肘的高度。班纳在做饭的时候不喜欢聊天。这确保了既可以保持内心的平静又能悄悄偷听。

真好

确认。

偷听很棒。希尔，巴顿，和罗曼诺夫正在发起一项活动，他们尽可能的和飞行山姆调情来让他惊慌失措。

这是个高难度任务，任务过程中要承担打破他们自身平衡的风险。飞行山姆有出色的调情技巧。罗杰斯几乎受不了了，一直拿一只手挡着脸。

挡住你那大脸真的得用上两只手呢，老兄。

确认

晚餐是一次高音量的体验，部分原因是平均每人摄入了1.25瓶红酒。巴恩斯在心里记下，之后他得去探寻一下斯塔克有没有开发出某种保护肝部的补剂。大概率是有的。

乙醇浸透了他们的脑子，导致晚餐后开始了更长时间的调情活动。就在罗杰斯和班纳争论要看哪一部电影的时候，巴顿滚到地板上翻了个跟头劈了个叉。

就好像他们谁不能下叉似的。他们可是他妈的超级英雄。

确认

“伙计，我觉得你现在不能给任何人留下深刻印象。”飞行山姆说。“还挺确定这帮人都能做到这个的。”

“我不能，”班纳说。“但我能一只手举起一辆车，所以。”

“臭显摆，”巴顿不满。

尽管这时电影已经开播，他们还是开始了一场吵闹又让人分心的，比较这屋子里所有人关节柔韧程度的对话。巴恩斯把右腿抬到了耳朵旁边，就想让他们闭他妈的嘴，然而他失败了。

“你裤子那么紧是怎么特么做到那个动作的，巴克？”罗杰斯发出惊叫。

“这叫氨纶，兄弟。”

这次回击引起的笑声太大，巴恩斯错过了斗剑前的所有语言交锋。

太错误了。

确认

对巴顿和飞行山姆来说，接下来罗曼诺夫展现的柔韧动作令他们感到非常不安。罗曼诺夫示范了好几个动作，就好像这些杂技动作出现在观影过程中是可接受的。在她的表演中，巴恩斯错过了解释为什么那个大型的水生生物会发出尖叫的剧情，以及为什么强盗们会追着那个女孩下山的大部分剧情。附加的，他知道了些关于罗曼诺夫身体的，他不需要也一点都不想知道的情报。

“哦这个，我也能做到，”希尔在某一刻说。

为什么。

确认

尽管这对话如此令人不适，而且巴恩斯已经打算再看一遍《公主新娘》了，建筑贾维斯的敌袭汇报仍然是不受欢迎的打断。

“请原谅我的打扰，但我似乎正在被袭击。”

灯光突然全部亮了起来。

他们动起来了。

巴恩斯的粗呢毯子还放在衣柜的角落，他曾在那度过了非常多的不愉快的时间。柜子里有了一件新的战术背心，某一天它就像变魔术一样出现在那，不过他知道多半是罗杰斯干的。

他脑袋里的某个角落极度恐惧着战术背心的重量和挤压感。但贾维斯正身陷困境，而贾维斯是任务助手。他穿上背心。

他将冷汗和内脏的翻绞感搁置一旁。他装备好手枪。

“还好吗，巴克？”罗杰斯在客厅问。

罗杰斯也装备好了。用他那块盾牌。

巴恩斯试着塞给他一把枪，却被皱眉和摇头拒绝了。

看在这些破事的份上。

电梯一层一层的装入刚刚的电影观众，他们都装备上了武器：巴顿拿着弓，希尔带着勉强算是充足的枪支补给，飞行山姆握着两柄左轮还背着备用翅膀，班纳看起来快吐出来了，而罗曼诺夫瞅着就和平时一样。

“往回赶呢，”斯塔克在他们下降的时候从电梯对讲机里说。

批注：最好是你自己一个人。

他们在一层大厅发现并不是这样。斯塔克带着佩珀从约会夜返回了大厦。

大蠢材！

班纳显然是同意的，鉴于他迅速爆开变成了那个比平时更大更绿的家伙。

绿家伙浩克咆哮起来。

“确认，”巴恩斯说。

绿家伙看向他，评估着，而后点点头。巴恩斯向他举起一拳，他们碰了一下。

罗杰斯笑了。

“巴恩斯你的头发，”佩珀说，就好像大厅里没有成群结队的小机器人，就好像大厦比这个城市的任何一个角落都安全。巴恩斯让她用从自己头发上摘下来的亮晶晶的蝴蝶形发夹，把他的刘海别在脑后。

任务助手。

“谢谢，”他说。

“干掉他们，”她说。

“除非你先让开。”

她对他皱起鼻子，但顺从的爬进了电梯。巴恩斯相信贾维斯会迅速送她去某个防弹的房间。

“大约200个小型机器人正试图破坏我的外墙，”建筑贾维斯说。“超过500个机器人和4名人类位于大厅。他们装备了大量武器。请小心谨慎。”

是的。小心谨慎。巴恩斯捕捉到山姆的眼睛，它们飞快扫视着，打算用电梯井掩护他们——

或者，另一种方法，史蒂文他妈的罗杰斯直接冲进了战场。

巴恩斯的身体做了他一直在做的事情，不管是谁在控制——和罗杰斯一起冲了出去。

评估：小型机器人的高度在小腿和大腿之间。大多装备了看着像激光或等离子的切割工具。大厅内的斯达克工业平民——安保人员和一些其他员工——大部分聚集在保安服务台后面。

“浩克，玛利亚，”罗曼诺夫道。

绿家伙浩克清理出一条通向平民的道路，希尔、罗曼诺夫和巴顿紧跟着他的步伐。很好。那组人会保护平民的生命并将他们带到安全的地方。

斯塔克和飞行山姆正在利用滞空优势，尽管那四个人类坏蛋用自动步枪给他们制造了麻烦。

评估：真特么讨厌。

确实。Z字编队。找出这些该死的机器人有哪些弱点。

巴恩斯实验性冲它们的开了几枪，尽管它们很小，他还是打中了。中心部位的三发子弹让一些机器人停止不动。用振金盾的边缘将它们一分为二也可以做到这点。有趣。

无论如何，四个坏蛋聚在一起，三个重度武装，一个躲在后面摆弄着一块大号的平板电脑——可能是控制装置。

目标锁定。

到达那边可不容易。有太多的小机器人了，它们的武器撕碎地板的方式明显也将和切开他们肉身的方式相同。飞行山姆喊着他的名字，子弹穿透他身前的几个单位吱嘎作响。

山姆在为他开路。

任务助手

确认。

这并没帮上太多忙。因为每倒下一个机器人，就有三个补上来。

集中。

主观感觉时间变慢了。

巴恩斯听到背景中绿家伙浩克的吼叫。盾牌击飞了其中一人的武器，但那家伙立刻拿出了另一把。

巴恩斯的子弹打光了。他一枪砸向一个机器人，然后拔出新的手枪。

一个新的人影从右侧跑近。巴恩斯挥枪，瞄准，尽力的停住自己以至于绊了一下，因为他差点射中了希尔。

该死，这让一切更难了，因为她和罗杰斯都没穿任何防弹衣。

而且她应该考虑一下或许该穿个橙色的背心。

任务设立：清除这些该死的家伙们的枪。

巴恩斯倾身让左臂提供一点保护，向前移动。子弹反弹在罗杰斯盾牌上的乒乒声让人安心——罗杰斯在奔向希尔的方向。那很好。

一个不熟悉的男声大喊“就是现在”。

一阵突然的枪声。飞行山姆咒骂着摔向地面，他的右翼在冒烟。

“山姆！”罗杰斯高喊。

机器人改变了队形，移动的更有目的性，向着巴恩斯背后的大厅，将它们的切割武器瞄准他们。巴恩斯得单腿蹦着，尴尬，躲避能切开地板的光束。

“真该死，”巴顿在他身后喊着，绿家伙浩克又吼了一声。

“来了，”斯塔克大喊。

罗杰斯掷出盾牌然后向希尔翻滚。持枪的男人之一倒下了。罗杰斯起身，一条胳膊勾住希尔，将她扔向了飞行山姆，而后接住盾牌跟上。

又一声突然的枪响，罗杰斯倒下了。

不！

保护

罗杰斯！

罗杰斯罗杰斯罗杰斯

“史蒂夫！”山姆和希尔同时喊着。

机器人成群地涌来。

巴恩斯动了。

“控制台，”罗杰斯大喊。

罗杰斯

确认。

“巴基，你得让机器人都停下来，”罗杰斯说。“它们到处都是。别担心我。快去！”

“我们接应他，巴恩斯，”飞行山姆大喊。

还挺滑稽的，因为他在向右歪斜，在希尔拖他起来的时候表情扭曲得搞笑。

“去吧，巴基！”罗杰斯喊道。

罗杰斯

巴恩斯越过肩膀回头看去。巴顿和罗曼诺夫继续掩护着平民冲向电梯。绿家伙浩克身上爬满了机器人，一直在怒吼，同时斯塔克在尽力的把他们射下来。

大厅的地板被破坏的不再平整。飞行山姆和希尔正周旋着向史蒂夫靠近，史蒂夫左右都是机器人，正倒在地板上用盾牌遮着自己的位置。他右臂流血，脸色苍白。

“巴基！”史蒂夫像风箱一样喘着，嗓音嗡嗡“快去！”

他的命令声深深印入巴恩斯的脑海。巴恩斯动了。

罗杰斯倒下了。飞行山姆已受损。绿家伙浩克很痛苦。

“狗屎！”巴顿大喊。

巴恩斯选择了致命性。

移动。

爆头。

移动。

膝盖，躯干。

移动。

一颗子弹擦过左大腿。

据控制台2.6m。

躯干，爆头。

“该死，”举着控制台的男人咒骂。“道各。”

或是，最终证明，那更可能是“道格”，因为倒地的那个人咕哝着用鲜血淋漓的手举起了锯管猎枪，而后近距离的击中了巴恩斯（注2）。

巴恩斯回击一枪，那人重重倒下，结束了他的生命。

“不，”拿控制台的男人的手指疯狂移动。巴恩斯余光看到那些机器人转向了他，冲了过来。

致命性：否决。斯塔克会想弄明白这究竟是怎么回事。

膝盖，膝盖，手臂。那人倒地惨叫了很久。

“巴基？”罗杰斯在他背后喊着。

巴恩斯回过身，疼痛这才开始袭来。

机器人都静止不动了。

罗杰斯坐了起来，脸色苍白但看起来气坏了。

很好。

这很好。

罗杰斯

确认。

他还好。

他会没事的。

所以巴恩斯坐倒了，因为史蒂夫没事，也因为他的腿罢工了。

“巴基！”

“娜塔，巴恩斯倒下了！”巴顿大喊。

闭嘴，巴顿，没啥事。就是需要安静的坐一会。

“上帝，该死，巴恩斯，”斯塔克在他前面降落。

是啊。

好吧，血味挺恶心的。

这比最初评估的严重。房间的边缘迅速的暗了下来。

“巴基，”史蒂夫声音从很远的地方传来。

他是怎么到那么远的地方的。

“巴基，不！”

抱歉史蒂夫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：水上拖伞是一种非常休闲并能让人大开眼界的项目，工作人员驾驶快艇快速前进，用绳子调节顺应风势，快艇拖着飞伞带着运动者慢慢升向高空，一看就是飞行山姆会喜欢的~
> 
> 注2：锯管猎枪就是把双管霰弹枪的长枪管锯短一点，目的是携带方便，近距离作战的时候加大威力。锯短的霰弹枪可以在不需要较大射程的前提下，尽量增大霰弹枪的射弹散布，以扩大杀伤范围。由于霰弹不同于手枪子弹，中长距离可能只是击中却不致命，但近距离击中弹片比较密集，普通人近距离挨上一下基本上就必死无疑了TAT吧唧真的是生死线上反复横跳了。


	4. Chapter 45: One unexpectedly awakens/一次意料之外的苏醒

巴恩斯注意到：惊讶。他醒了过来，感觉一切又怪异又难受。他睁开眼睛的时候，灯光太亮了，而且他正处在他曾希望过永远都不要来的楼层，但是他醒过来了。

狗屎，史蒂夫在——

“巴基。”

巴恩斯使出吃奶的力气，把他的脑袋偏转了十度，史蒂夫就在那。

好的。好吧，真好。他可以多歇一会了。

这个过程又重复了两次：巴恩斯意识到了声音的存在，意识到他能（要很努力才能）睁开眼睛。每次他都只能模糊的瞟一眼史蒂夫，而这一眼就足以让他重新陷入黑暗。

第四次的时候，睁开眼皮不再那么像举重了。他能感觉到鼻腔里冰冷的空气，感受到每种知觉都生涩、沉重又麻木。他嘴巴里的味道就像是有什么东西死在了里面。

“什么，”巴恩斯竭力出声，但喉咙里除了挤出一声粗糙的刮擦音，什么声音都没能发出来。

“嘿，巴克，”史蒂夫说。“看到你醒过来了我真高兴。你想要点冰吗？”

不太想，但如果那是唯一的选择。结果点头超出了他现在的能力范畴。巴恩斯眨眼。

罗杰斯把一片冰放进他的嘴里。巴恩斯尽力去够它了，但胳膊没能移动半分，而且这个尝试太他娘的疼了。冰冷的肾上腺素在他体内游走，但向下瞥时并没有看到任何束缚。他实验着扭了扭右手，手指抽搐了一下。

没有束缚。

很好。

无论如何，不能移动引发了焦虑，这是巴恩斯早就预料到的，尽管他没能立刻理解这点。他的双肩和背部很痛。他的腹部肿胀。轻微转头需要使出他以前把车揍飞的力气。

他吸吮着冰片，这冰片尝起来就和凯蒂做的摩卡一样好。他研究着罗杰斯，他看起来糟糕透顶。眼下的乌青表明极度缺乏睡眠。他留了个该死的胡子（注1）。谁知道他竟然真的能长出胡子。胡子的颜色比头发深了四个色度。看起来蠢爆了。

这意味着自他受伤以来罗杰斯就没照顾过自己。

巴恩斯再次试着抬起手臂把罗杰斯一巴掌拍趴下。要么是他承受痛苦的能力大幅降低，要么就是他有着严重的医疗问题。

“快停下，巴克。”

哇哦，罗杰斯生气了。

巴恩斯停下动作。

罗杰斯又往巴恩斯嘴里塞了一片冰，然后脱下他的衬衫。他转过身去让巴恩斯看清楚，他右肩的绷带没有包到背后（的必要）。他将绷带剥下：伤口很难看，皱巴巴的一圈，但边缘的状态是健康的，正干净的恢复着。

“行了吗？”罗杰斯说。

眨眼。

“上帝，巴基。你差点死了。”

罗杰斯的声音像他的表情一样艰涩。

这或许不是嘴里蹦出“又不是第一次了”或者“这就是我，每次收工都得被裁剪一回，”的好时机。

他吸吮着冰片保持安静。不管怎样，他挺累的。

罗杰斯给了他更多的冰。

“既然你醒了，我要去叫医生，”罗杰斯给了他第五片冰之后说。“马上就回来。”

医生显然早就往这走了，鉴于她立即出现在了门口。巴恩斯身上那些管子里一定有一个是麻醉剂，因为他只对着那件白大褂恐慌发作了一小会儿。

“我就在这，巴克，”罗杰斯说。

巴恩斯希望在这里的是猫咪艾雷诺。他想把他的脸埋在史蒂夫身上躲起来。

一定是很强效的麻醉剂。

医生真的做得很好。因为第一，她是女性，而他没有过女性管理员。第二，她善于分享信息：

“我要把手放在你的肩上，”

以及

“这个灯光是为了检查你的瞳孔反射。”

以及

“按这个按钮可以给你一点额外的麻醉剂，”她说着按了两下按钮。

第三，她叫他詹姆斯，简直搞笑。她说，

“你现在已经嗨起来了，詹姆斯，所以我要和队长讲讲你的病情，好吗？”

当然了，女士。詹姆斯。

太好玩了。他穿着线系得到处都是的蠢兮兮的棉质病号服，还有那些雪花。简直歇斯底里。

“你是在笑吗，巴克？”史蒂夫走回房间时往东走一步往西走一步的。（注2）

点头。

那皱起的眉头是为了啥，伙计。

“什么东西这么好笑？”

“詹姆斯。”

“她叫了你詹姆斯让你觉得好笑？”

点头。

“好吧，巴克。她说你嗨了似乎不是在开玩笑。”

点头。

“感觉还好吗？再来点冰？”

点头。

“胳膊弯着，”巴恩斯含着冰片说。

史蒂夫把他的右胳膊拉出毯子，然后打直，放在他腿上。有点疼。但对于这么大只的人来说，史蒂夫的手非常温柔。

他体内的生物钟已经停摆，但这情况似乎还要持续很久。他睡着，然后醒来。罗杰斯给他更多冰，他的嘴巴不那么干燥的时候他就立刻昏睡了过去，直到他最终足够清醒，脑子总算足够灵光。

巴恩斯的脑袋很空，就像有人打开了窗户，一阵狂风把所有垃圾都吹走了。以一种好的方式，这感觉冰冷而空旷。他能看到角落里陈列的东西。

简报没把它的身后打扫干净。看着它留下的、摆得到处都是的玩意，就像在自己的大脑里看电影一样。感觉还不错。

巴恩斯吃着喂过来的冰，头向后靠，闭上眼睛来更好的观察他脑海里的东西。所有这些过去的东西在他的脑海里乒乓作响。其中一些甚至是快乐的回忆。

巴恩斯感觉到他腿边的床上有一股重量。他还在看脑中的电影，所以他探出手指去摸索那是什么：史蒂夫的脑袋。啊，史蒂薇。巴恩斯按下他的麻药按钮，咬紧牙关撑过抬胳膊时尖锐的疼痛，将胳膊抬起一点点，像脑内电影里过去的巴基一样将手放在史蒂夫的后颈上，那时候史蒂夫才是躺在床上的那个。

史蒂夫那时是个小不点。太搞笑了。

脑内电影里的小不点史蒂夫总是那么愤怒。他想离开病床。他想工作赚钱，付他那一半房租。他想，他想，他想，那个小家伙。他就是根小炮仗，燃烧着他小小的身体。

脑内电影里的小不点史蒂夫咳出血来，这可就不搞笑了。

“我只是咬到了自己的肉，巴基，这就是全部事实。”

脑内电影里的小史蒂夫撒谎。

真是极好的脑内电影，既有娱乐作用又能提供信息。谁能知道仅是在脑子里积灰的角落闲逛就能发现这么多有趣的东西。甚至不用去下载：他们就在那，图像是准备好的，可以直接观看。

他手掌下的脖子颤抖起来。他用手指摩挲着那节脖颈。

“别那么皱着脸，史蒂薇，一切都好呢，”他说。

他手掌下的脖子颤抖得更厉害了。

巴恩斯睁开眼睛，史蒂夫正埋在毯子里经历某种情绪崩溃。

巴恩斯很遗憾的发现，向超级士兵的身体系统注入肾上腺素，会将系统内的麻醉剂瞬间代谢一空。所有愉悦/快乐/放松的感觉灰飞烟灭，那些超级有趣的事物离去，留下他平常状态下古井无波的大脑，加上各种的身体问题。

恶。

“史蒂夫，”他说，“振作点。嘿，伙计。”

“他们几乎把你切成两半，巴基，”他对着床，声音那么痛苦，以至于巴恩斯的心率监控仪短暂的用更高频率哔哔作响。

“我还在这儿。”

“那不是——”

“那才是最重要的，对吗？”

史蒂夫把脸压在巴恩斯的膝盖上时，他再次用手指摩挲着史蒂夫的脖子。巴恩斯能感觉到他正在尽力的克制着颤抖。把他那些糟糕的想法都塞到太阳照不到的地方。这孩子。

“史蒂夫。我还在这儿。”

“你现在都不叫我的名字了。”

声音特点：柔软，音调比平时高。高度情绪化。呃，兄弟。

“史蒂夫。哥们。很抱歉我吓到你了。”

可怜的家伙。巴恩斯已经能想像到一旦撤掉止痛药之后，他必须得和指令发生的对话会是什么样子的了。那两分钟他们都忘记了保护自身也是保护任务目标的一部分，看看他们现在到了什么地步：自己大概填了一百个新伤疤，史蒂夫死死粘在他的腿上。

抱着腿算是种很不舒服的抱法。

“你上次睡觉是什么时候？”

他隔着薄棉毯子都能感觉到史蒂夫皱起了眉毛。

“在这睡了。”

所以说是根本没睡。巴恩斯尽他所能的看向四周，右边有一张折叠躺椅，头部的位置放着叠起来的毯子。躺椅看着挺贵的，但不可能舒服。巴恩斯四处寻找建筑贾维斯的眼睛。天花板的一角有一个。

‘去找罗曼诺夫，’他做口型，红灯闪烁几下：一长一短一长一短。用C来代表确认（confirm）。可爱。

“你上次吃饭是什么时候？”

“大家会给我带吃的。”

固执。

“你上次洗澡是什么时候？”

这让罗杰斯坐了起来，皱着眉怒瞪着。

“你是在说我臭了吗，巴克？”

“我是在叫你退后，”巴恩斯希望他的语调还算温和。

在所有事情都如此令人愤怒的时候，自我控制还挺难的。但怒火总比他能看到的、在远处越涨越大的恐慌要更好。他粘着那些从他这伸出去的管子，待在这张环绕着各种仪器的床上的时间越久，恐慌就越剧烈。

“情绪崩溃时间结束，”他说，“你可以花一分钟喘口气。”

史蒂夫又在毯子里攥起拳头，盯着巴恩斯的膝盖。然后把毯子和腿都裹在怀里。

你听我说，指令。我们不能再让他那么做了。我们得长点记性。

可怜的指令以“呃呃~额额”的声音作出回答。（注3）

无论如何，他们会尽力的。而且一旦他们拿到这种药，就会立刻将这性能优良的麻醉剂投入使用。

巴恩斯向上够了够——尴尬又僵硬以及，虽远在背景之中，但真的很痛——将手指背面贴上史蒂夫的脸颊。史蒂夫僵住了，眨了三次眼，然后一部分紧张感从他身上逐渐消褪。

我们真的该在拥抱这件事上更努力一点，指令。

巴恩斯轻抚了几下罗杰斯的脸颊，胡子在手指下翻起波浪。他看着史蒂夫眨掉眼泪。史蒂夫看起来累极了。

“打算留着你这胡子吗？”他在手坠落下来的时候说。

“我不知道，看起来怎么样？”

“你已经有格子衫了。不妨把伐木工的装扮凑成全套。”

一个可怜兮兮的微笑。干的好，巴恩斯。

“穿制服的时候看起来会很蠢。”

呃。巴恩斯也累了。太过疲惫，开不出战斗的玩笑了。

“希望你短时间内不必再穿上制服。”

史蒂夫气鼓鼓的。

“确实，巴克。”

罗曼诺夫大概就站在门外，等待了好几分钟，等着在这个空档里来一个戏剧化的登场。她溜达进来，看着闪亮又完美。

“瞧瞧，”他说，“讨厌的小娜娜来了。”

她撅起嘴。史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，而后他真正笑了出来。

“天，巴基！你按了几次止痛药？”

两次。

“很多次。”

“就好像你以为我不会永远记住那个似的，”她说。

但她将他的头发拨出他的眼睛。然后——因为她人超好——从兜里挖出一个发圈，为他将刘海梳到后面。

“别再吓唬我们了，巴恩斯，”她说。

“我尽量。”

她亲吻他的脸颊。那感觉。很棒。

“我认真的，мой друг（我的朋友）。”

“不是друг（朋友），”他说。

“不是？”

“任务助手。”

她露出微笑，史蒂夫也是。他们离他很近。他们把手放在他身上。而药物带走了恐慌，那感觉真是。很棒。

五个呼吸之后，巴恩斯让自己感受这个。感受着这两个关心他的人对他的亲近——他愿意为这两人中的任一一个挡枪（已证明）。这是安全的。

刚在死亡边缘徘徊过的人有资格说点多愁善感的东西，对不？现在似乎是个情感脆弱的合适时机。

因。呃。

确认。

“我爱你们，”他说。

史蒂夫又和巴恩斯的膝盖交流了一会。但是，看看罗曼诺夫的微笑。

“你什么时候有酒窝了？”

“我只在特殊场合才带它们出来，”她说。

她又亲了他的脸颊。

“干的好，巴恩斯。以及，”她直起身体抬高音量，“因为这与史蒂夫坚持的那饱受摧残的男子气概不符，所有他不会说出来的。但是，我们也爱你。”

“嘿，”史蒂夫说，“什么？我没有。饱受摧残——什么？我确实是。巴克。你知道的。也那么想。一样的。”

罗曼诺夫根本没想过藏起她的笑声。情理之中。

“史蒂夫，”他说，“那真的很糟糕。”

“巴基！拜托，我——”

“罗曼诺夫，把这家伙带走，带他去吃饭洗澡，行吗？不不，罗杰斯，大型感性时段结束。你已经错过了。”

在他抗议的时候她把他拖出了房间。太搞笑了。

他们刚走出门，史蒂夫就把头向后探回门框，脸上带着固执的表情，嘶嘶出声，

“好吧。我也爱你，你个混蛋。”

干的好，罗杰斯。

也不是什么惊喜嘛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：不留胡子的歪果仁突然留大胡子的都是个什么情况呢？失恋、失意、憔悴、抑郁，这种胡子是不去打理自己乱长的那种，不是猕猴桃萌萌哒的样子。就想象一下隔离期那些明星放飞自我的形象；  
> 注2：原文为：“You laughing, Buck?” Steve ways when he comes back into the room.个人理解是麻醉剂起效吧唧已经飘了，看东西都是花的重影的，不知有没有更贴切的表达了，想不出来，望指点；  
> 注3：第五部的时候任务指令也是这样，一旦罗杰斯和巴恩斯亲密接触，他就发出“uuuuuuuuhh-errrrm”的声音。后面任务指令也是因为和别人的亲密接触而宕机了，说不出完整的话。


	5. Chapter 46: High flying, new baselines, and robotic assistance/嗨到飞高高，新的基线，和机器协助

成功把史蒂夫骗走，让他在罗曼诺夫晶亮的眼珠下好好照顾自己之后，也是时候稍微关心一下巴恩斯自身了。

“建筑，你能叫医生过来吗？”

巴恩斯按下他的按钮，在所有东西又一次变得湿乎乎黏答答的时候长叹一声。他向后陷进枕头里，甚至在医生进来的时候冲她露出了一个微笑，即使她穿着那件白大褂。

“你需要什么，詹姆斯？”

“这些管子，”他说，“我能感到我的内心深处正在发狂。如果我继续插着尿管和静脉注射控制阀，我可能会仅是为了不崩溃，就每十分钟按一次按钮。”

她皱起眉。

“那就太多了，詹姆斯。但是让我先看看你的情况如何。”

“白大褂，”他在她靠近时说。

“能请你再说一遍吗？”

“你的白大褂也吓到我了。”

“哦，对不起。当然了。”

白大褂之下，医生穿了一件浅粉色的毛衣，那毛衣不论怎么看都不会是令人不快的，而且很称她闪亮的黑发。

她看向监控仪器，拿着一个看起来挺花哨的平板在他的躯干上来回移动，她一直看着那块平板。

“你现在足够清醒到可以听我说话吗，詹姆斯？”

点头。

“将近一周的时间里，我们让你保持昏睡，以防你的自愈因子让伤口以错误的方式愈合，使你需要更多的手术。但看起来一切正常。你的所有内脏都肿胀了，它们经历过这次冒险之后很不开心，但是到目前为止没有感染的征兆也没有血栓。这很不错。”

“好的。”

“你还是需要静脉注射控制阀，为了控制液体药物以及减轻你的疼痛。对此我无能为力。你最起码还需要再用几天这个控制阀。”

巴恩斯尝试着练习看向他手背上的这个塑料小玩意，那东西包裹在透明外壳里，一根管子从中伸出。

6秒过去，他感到大汗淋漓，至少有两次极其希望按下按钮。

不可持续。

“你能把它移开吗？”

“你不喜欢它在你的手背上？”

“不喜欢看见它。”

医生撅起嘴看向他，然后点点头。

“放在你的小腿上怎么样？”她说，“你四处走动的时候会感觉很烂，但相对的，你躺在床上的时候，它就会藏起来。”

斯塔克有优秀的医务人员。

“谢了，医生。”

“我的荣幸，詹姆斯。现在，我会拿掉你的氧气插管，但我想让贾维斯监控你的血氧饱和度。有任何数值低于90，就得把它插回去，明白吗？”她说。

“明白，女士。”

“到我们的尿管难题了。你需要它的唯一原因，就是你太虚弱了，不能自己去卫生间。你的腿没有受伤，但是你的核心肌群被切碎了，你的肩膀现在也坏掉了。我们没有强壮到能挪动你的东西。所以除非你和钢铁侠或者美国队长商量一下，让他们排个班解决你的尿尿问题，否则你就得一直插着尿管。”

“医生，”建筑贾维斯通过那块平板开口，“先生有两个机械实验助手，它们的承重能力大大超出巴恩斯中士现在的体重等级。”

最好的任务助手。

医生露出微笑。她宽阔的笑容看上去很温柔。

“好吧，如此看来，如果斯塔克先生同意，问题就解决啦。”

巴恩斯怀疑斯塔克在这件事上没有太多选择：没几分钟他就得到了一个肯定的答复。

“好的，那么，让我们帮你整理一下。”医生说。

她靠过来按了8次按钮。

巴恩斯攀上了一座很高的山峰，峰顶的每件事物都如此冰冷如此安静，那感觉像是他在摸不到的雪中滑过。滑雪很酷。滑雪时的声音听上去是一种很有趣的吱嘎声。斯塔克或许在某处有个这样的滑雪小屋。有个超级棒的可以把整棵树都丢进去烧的篝火。史蒂夫应该去那里，既然他现在看起来像个伐木工。他可以把原木搬来搬去，以此恢复他的男子气概，因为他告诉了巴恩斯他爱～他。他可是非常惹人爱的，不算那些致命杀手的部分。为啥不爱他呢？他幽默，会烘焙，他还有美丽的头发。干得好，巴恩斯，作为一个活着的人的任务大获成功，我真为你骄傲。你值得吃点饼干。嘿，谁会给我的病房走私点饼干进来？巴顿。当然是他。如果这些粗人知道那些啥啥啥的，就不会让巴顿靠近他病床的一米以内。

“詹姆斯，”医生说。

巴恩斯睁开眼睛，医生和两个护士正冲着他笑。为什么？

“詹姆斯，我们都做完啦。”

哇，看看这。他可看不见那些管子是从哪戳进他的腿里，氧气插管的带来压力已经消失，同时他身体上那部分不想再被任何人触碰的地方有些酸痛，但没人在摆弄那里，钻进去的长管也拿掉了。棒。

“谢谢你们，医生。”

“哦相信我，这是我们的荣幸。从现在起我们要小心的使用止痛药，好吗？别让你自己太痛，但你肯定也不想飞高高太多次吧。”

其中一个护士窃笑出声。奇怪。

“当然啦。”

斯塔克带着机器人来了——还有小不点，它一路疾驰进屋。根据那哔哔哔的音量和速度，巴恩斯猜小不点在骂他。

“抱歉，兄弟。”

小不点的胳膊够不到他的高度，所以它就在床边挥舞着手臂。

“看这个，”斯塔克说，“试着别让这个家伙也爱上你，行不？这对战甲的制作还挺重要的。”

“我会试试的，”巴恩斯说着，朝那机器人抛了个媚眼。

那个机器人将它的手伸了过来。小不点又开始骂他。斯塔克呻吟。

“你真是个烂人，巴恩斯。你该庆幸你现在没有自理能力。”

“佩珀喜欢我。”

“朋友，你可不知道。”

然后他停住，对着地板皱起眉，搓着他的后颈。

“听着，巴恩斯。我知道史蒂夫做了正确的决定，但我希望你能接受肩膀的事。”

什么。

“哇哦，”斯塔克说“哇哦，等会。没人告诉你吗？”

肾上腺素飙升，烧光了那些美好的止痛药。

“告诉我什么，斯塔克？”

“啊，我只是想退回门口，别在意我。”斯塔克说，贼眉鼠眼的样子让巴恩斯真的产生了跳下病床的想法。

只不过似乎扭动脚趾就是他现在能做到的所有事情，该死的。

“额。你当时糟透了，老兄。就算穿着那件战斗背心，那个范围内的霰弹枪射击也该把你炸成碎片。当时的手术——我是说，那有好几个小时，而且这还全靠我那艺术品一般领先现在十年的设备。”

“好啊。”

无论如何，他威胁人的咆哮一切如旧。

“然后我想到，既然你带着左肩上的那堆破烂就永远不能好起来，医生也已经把你给切开了。我是说。咱们讨论过的第二天我就把新材料加工好了，”斯塔克嘀里嘟噜地说。

道理趋近于无。

“你到底在说什么。”

“你左臂的固定。”

这。啥？

“你那时足够镇静，医生说那是可行的。史蒂夫也说可以。我那时候早就已经把那些部件做出来了。更小的螺丝。你再也不会每次抬抬胳膊就多出那么多撕裂伤。应该也能减轻疼痛。可能比你那些旧材料轻个10到12磅。这些方面要更好。它们也更耐用。”

巴恩斯花了几分钟处理信息。

“你更换了我胳膊的支撑结构。”

“是的。史蒂夫说如果会有帮助的话换掉也OK。他几乎并不知道你的胳膊随时都在撕碎你。我猜当时他算是最接近的，能给你的医疗需求签字的人了。（注1）”

好吧。这个说法倒是正确。

更轻的重量，使用时更少的内伤。那是巴恩斯从来没费心想过的，那是不可能的。现在竟然做到了，而由于他脑袋里盘踞着的麻醉剂，他没法想象这个。

就假定这是个改进。

“好吧，”他说。

这真的“好”吗。

目前无法评估。但未来可能会接近那个“好吧”。

无论如何，在此期间，他不能移动。在这之后，如果他需要，他可以表达他的不满。

“是好吧、真的没问题、还是我已经困在医院里了正用着好药呢所以好吧？”斯塔克问。

这家伙太聪明了对任何人都不好。

“最后一种，”巴恩斯答。

“说得过去，”斯塔克说，但他笑了，然后给医生让出了位置。

大机器人——汉堡帮手，这是个啥名字啊——试了几次，弄明白了它的任务是协助巴恩斯在自己的力量（再加些外力）下起床走动，而不是简单的把他从床上抬起来，再拖拉着他四处移动。

小不点咒骂着汉堡帮手，汉堡帮手发出哀鸣。

“这比卓别林电影还棒，”斯塔克说。

“斯塔克先生，我知道你是我的老板，但请不要再伤害我的病人了，即便是心灵创伤也不行，”医生说。

这时候正是巴恩斯右半边身体被机器人支撑着，左半边在空中晃荡的时候。看起来可能很搞笑吧。但感觉起来可不搞笑。

他们还是想出了办法，转动床铺的角度，让汉堡助手抬着他的脚，再将一条机械臂置于巴恩斯的髋骨下面，以此支撑大部分重量。这方法还算奏效。巴恩斯可以拖着小步前进了。小不点一手控制静脉注射阀，一手环住巴恩斯的小腿，一边发出小小的鼓励他的声音。

巴恩斯在房间里慢慢地转了一圈。

“太好了，”医生说。“现在走到护士站再走回来。你今天可以再这样走一个来回，明天可以走三回。”

好极了。他曾想过要重新控制身体机能，但是看看现在，他竟然直接被哄骗着开始复健了。

“我可能永远都走不完，”他说。

“或许吧，”医生答。

斯塔克真正的。握住了他的手。金属的那个。

“嘿，看见你站能起来走路真的不错。我很高兴你还和我们在一起，伙计，”他说。

没想到。

而且令人愉快。

“谢谢，斯塔克，也谢谢你提供的机器人。”

“小事儿。就别和它调情。”

巴恩斯和两个机器人花了46分钟，拖着脚走过3.5米到达护士站然后又走了回来，同时有个护士一刻不停地在后面徘徊，劝他慢点再慢点。他躺倒在病床上裹进毯子里（在两个机器人的共同努力下）的时候，他身体的每一寸都在疼痛。他累得甚至没力气按按钮了，汉堡帮手帮了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文是“ I figured he’s about as close to medical power of attorney as you’d get.”呃，我尽力了QAQ望指点


	6. Chapter 47: The affinity for late-night emotional chats among space princes/有关太空王子之间亲密关系的深夜情感谈话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 请原谅我蹩脚的古文，只是觉得这样能更靠近前文（然而我并没那个水平orz）+如果不小心达成了搞笑成就就能不那么虐QAQ

病房没有窗户，由于失血和药物作用巴恩斯的生物钟非常混乱。所以他在没有窗户的房间中醒来时，他并不知道这是哪一天，大约是什么时间段。但小不点在他每次醒来的时候都会哔哔叫着来到他的床边。

“史蒂夫在哪？”

“罗曼诺夫探员成功说服了他，让他试着小睡一会。”建筑贾维斯通过他头顶的报警器扬声口说。“他已经睡了接近13个小时。”

哦，很好。

“希望他没设闹钟。”

“我关掉它了，中士。”

干的好，建筑。巴恩斯可能一天之内都看不见他了。但那家伙需要这个。

小不点在走廊上挥舞着机械臂召来了一个护士，护士带来了点让他激动的东西：苹果汁和鸡肉浓汤。苹果汁和鸡肉浓汤还不够好，但比冰片强。作为附加的福利，他可以用自己的力量吃掉这些，多亏了能伸到他面前的小桌子和两根吸管。

汉堡帮手从它待着的角落里自行启动，巴恩斯和它一起散了一次步（这次花了36分钟）。他下一次醒来的时候，一定已经是午夜了，因为所有的灯光都调暗了，就连走廊里的都一样。

索尔正坐在折叠椅里。

多亏止痛点滴的魔力，巴恩斯的惊吓反应仅存于内部。

哎呀。

确。人。。。

“你是什么时候进来的？”

“不久之前，”索尔说。“而吾不能久留，因简与吾在做一精密工作，其将益于吾等之国度。然娜塔莎将汝已醒来之事写信于吾，吾希望亲眼见证汝之苏醒。”

那真是。挺贴心的。

除了索尔和罗曼诺夫会通信的奇怪情报。

“多谢。”

索尔对巴恩斯周身的空气皱眉。

“汝之能量甚善。虚弱，但无感染之迹或其他问题。汝将利落痊愈，吾友巴恩斯，即便过程之漫长非汝所愿。”

“那是最糟糕的部分了。”

索尔笑了。

“实也。无有战斗之士愿久卧于榻，除非为了——战斗。”

巴恩斯从鼻孔里哼哼。能对这个开玩笑让他感觉很好，而不是对待他像对待蛋壳一样小心翼翼。

“然，”索尔说，“听闻汝冲入危险，吾有话想与汝诉说。”

他将他巨大的手掌放到巴恩斯的前臂上。不论他要说的是什么，都是庄重而严肃的。巴恩斯看到索尔为此紧绷起来，感觉到自己的脉搏也在加速，他听到了监控仪器的哔哔声在变快。

“吾曾有一弟，名洛基，”索尔说。

一个故事。好吧。

巴恩斯将脑袋后靠抵着枕头，集中注意去倾听这个故事。

“他乃另一族类，约顿人。乃冰霜巨人。然吾等成长之时均不知晓。”

通过索尔脸上的表情判断，这会是个悲伤的故事。

“他从未喜爱过吾，”索尔接着说。“他曾安静而善于学习，魔法天赋出众。他从不热衷战斗，尽管其技能出色。”

索尔露出一个微笑。却没有减少他脸上的悲伤。

“连汝都会为其使用匕首之技巧而印象深刻。”

不太可能，但好吧。

“吾等幼时，吾曾多次戏弄于他。他似乎从未——舒适。洛基。其天赋与野心源于自身，但这与大多数阿斯加德男儿不同。吾从未意图伤害他。吾仅是希望他能来陪吾。他是吾之兄弟，吾希望他常伴于侧。吾曾惯于得到吾之所愿。而吾难忍图书室之静默，亦没有魔法天赋。”

索尔摇头。

“吾曾做过很多错事。吾之作风缺聪少慧。但吾不会承担所有错处。吾等一直爱着他，但洛基从未感到舒适。吾的父母和吾。吾等的朋友。大家一直爱着他，但他从未相信。”

索尔倾身靠近——没近的吓人，但获得了巴恩斯全部的注意力。

“他常感孤独，而后那将他变得尖刻残暴。这使他做出可怕的恶行。他为此而死。吾的母亲亦是。因为他不曾让自己相信，他在吾等家中亦有自己的位置，不曾相信吾等接受他原本的样子，不曾相信吾等深爱于他。”

“巴恩斯。勿要让汝自身亦如吾弟那般被愚弄。勿要拒绝汝在此处的位置而使尔自身受辱。这里——这幢大厦与其中住宿之人，与汝在这座城市里的其余友人——不单只有史蒂文，吾等亦是你的家人。若汝不在此处，吾等拼图之中将留有空缺。”

巴恩斯无法作出回应，因为他的喉咙正梗着一块肿物。

“汝明白了吗，吾友？”

点头。

索尔站了起来。

“善。下次汝发现危机之时，吾希望汝亦能将之谨记于心。现在吾需去寻简，她亦希望汝能安好。现在休息吧，巴恩斯，望汝尽早康复。”

索尔离开，走入走廊时是那么迅速而安静，就仿佛他瞬间消失了。

哇哦

指令。你知道那是正确的。

这让巴恩斯清醒的时间太久了，值夜护士和小不点都为他焦急紧张，护士按了他的止痛剂按钮来证明她的观点。

但反复思考这次谈话是有必要的。这是源于从未预期之处的馈赠，源于这个故事中的误解和不幸。

他是否曾如索尔的弟弟一般，有让自己变得痛苦而卑微的危险？初步评估：不太可能。但巴恩斯回忆起最近关于寿命长短的谈话，罗杰斯那假想的未来恋情。像那些巨大的噪音和突然的动作，情感亦能惊吓到他。他们能引发他的惊慌和恐惧。

巴恩斯记得他告诉史蒂夫和飞行山姆他在海德拉的经历时，史蒂夫有几次呼吸得多么的急促。记得史蒂夫和索尔对练时，史蒂夫嘶哑的哭泣。记得史蒂夫——记得他自己——从梦魇中惊醒。记得他坐在衣柜里，痛苦万分，而又深信着将会遭到遗弃。

能记起这些是好的，是警示人心的。他想起他对许多人的偏爱，也曾多次得到满足：因他去喝早咖啡时凯蒂表现出的愉悦心情而满足，因班纳在烤炉边挥手叫他过去而满足，因希尔能像变魔术一样将坏蛋送进执法机构而满足，因艾斯勒的拥抱而满足。

他可没想到自己能成为到索尔的任务助手。

但是一个来自外星的一千多岁的巨型壮汉，哦顺便一说他还能自己搓出个闪电，告诉你要更好的保护自己的时候，听他的准是个好主意。

确认

“拼图的一部分。”

真好。


	7. Chapter 48: Everybody come gawk at the sick guy/所有人都来对那个病号怒目而视

在可预见的未来里他仍能活在他们身边的消息一定是传开了，因为巴恩斯得到了一整个游行队的访客。

史蒂夫早上就回来了，下半张脸依然像公路上被碾死的动物，但他眼中的愁苦消失了。他试着为有睡觉这样的基本生理需求而道歉，直到巴恩斯说。

“小不点，锤这个混蛋的膝盖，行不？”

然后小不点确实做了。

罗杰斯惊呆了，一句话都说不出来。太美妙了。

然而他找到了机会报仇，就在护士拿进一托盘稍微更像固体一点的食物的时候。巴恩斯的胳膊仍旧不能移动，所以在他把罗杰斯举到面前的第二（还有后续的）勺可怕的荧光橙色的明胶状物体吃下去之前，他被困住了。

太糟糕了。

“这是什么狗屎。”

“这叫果冻，我们把这东西给那些蠢才，惩罚他们表现得像个鲁莽的混蛋，还引诱纯洁的机器人堕落。”

好吧。他肯定感觉好多了。

确认

“我就不能再喝点汤吗？”

“你不配喝汤。你只配吃果冻。”

罗杰斯是个记仇的王八蛋。

他被佩珀拯救了，她大步进屋而后秒懂他的困境。她看了一眼早餐托盘然后说，

“他们这是想逼你更快逃离病房还是想让你饿死？”

巴恩斯想起有几次他看到的场景，巴顿试图让罗曼诺夫别威胁要立刻杀了他。他睁大眼睛，微微探出下唇，试图复制出巴顿的脸上的表情。罗杰斯开始对着他眨眼睛。

“史蒂夫说果冻是我的惩罚。”

“真不幸，史蒂夫，我是这幢建筑的主人，而我可比这贴心多了。”

巴恩斯在罗杰斯瞪着他的时候冲他微笑。

“而且我给你拿了浴袍。医院的病号服糟透了。”

她打开带着的小包裹，将浴袍盖在他的腿上。它非常毛绒绒软乎乎，而且是黑色的。

“哇，佩珀。这真是太好了。谢谢你。”

“上帝，巴恩斯。我该怎么做，假装你很好？假装一切都好？我们要担心死你了。就是一件浴袍而已。这不算什么。”

这又像是索尔了，是不是，指令。

确认

太多了。

确认

“这并非不算什么，佩珀。谢谢你。”

“你得赶紧好起来，行吗？”

“我保证。”

“好吧，该死，”史蒂夫在她走了以后说。“现在我为逼你吃果冻而感到难过了。”

在失去了移动肩膀和支撑自身体重的能力之后换上浴袍还挺难办的。史蒂夫在机器人帮他起床的过程中一直很忧虑。他没想表现出来，但巴恩斯能看出来。他能从史蒂夫将巴恩斯胳膊上挂着的浴袍拉起再系紧时，那小心翼翼、过分温柔的手中感受到。

“别再扒拉我的浴袍了。那是我的。”

表达批判的眉毛出现了。干的好，伙计。

“哦是吗？你终于有件该死的属于你自己的睡衣了而我应该把手拿开？”

“生活真的很不公平，罗杰斯。”

“是啊我看出来了。”

既然他站起来了，巴恩斯觉得他应该走一圈。罗杰斯在整个往返护士站的过程中一直焦躁不安，试图帮上点忙，尽管他那胳膊大概高出了一米，不能提供任何帮助。

“罗杰斯，我们能行。”巴恩斯不断重复。

“他们已经有一个可行的系统了，队长。”

几个贴心的护士把他劝回去。

更贴心的是她们给他的午餐是布丁而不是明胶。

“什么事情这么好笑，巴克？”

“这是我吃到的第一个东西。在任务重置之后。那间医院里的巧克力布丁。”

“为什么你在医院里？”

他们怎么能还没谈过这个。

“当时你在那间医院里，蠢才。”

“你在我昏过去的时候去过医院。”

“我当然要去。”

“然后你吃了布丁。”

“然后把它扔到了墙上。”

“你不是必须得吃这个。”

“好吧，我觉得我可以再尝试一下。”

结果证明他一直都是错的。布丁太美妙了。

下午，他们和飞行山姆打了视频电话，他大概为他竟敢一确认巴恩斯应该不会有生命危险就回了华盛顿而道歉了7次。

“能看到你我真的特别高兴，巴恩斯。”

“我也挺高兴能被你看到的。”

这拓宽了一点山姆的微笑。巴恩斯决定：飞行山姆的微笑得上好东西清单。

有的人想来看他就来，相对的有的人一直等到他自己待着的时候才出现，这挺有趣的。希尔跺着脚进来告诉巴恩斯他就是个懦夫，罗杰斯提出抗议，她告诉他他就是个糟糕的护士。她还说了大约40条关于罗杰斯胡子的负面评价，那意味着她爱死那个了。建筑贾维斯在他快无聊死了的时候，给他介绍了有声图书的存在，这巩固了他重要任务助手的地位。巴恩斯和罗杰斯渡过了很多愉快的时光，他们为哪些声音特征让阅读器听起来让人满意而拌嘴，他们紧挨着坐在那，在听到有趣的笑话或者吃了一惊的时候看向彼此。罗杰斯在那些时光里懒洋洋地在笔记本上画着草图，或者有时就坐在那，头往后仰，眼睛闭着，似乎睡着了。

猜测：这是罗杰斯自之前被迫卧床休息以来得到的最多的休息。

很好

确认，指令。

罗曼诺夫和他一起消磨的时间几乎和史蒂夫一样长。她同样在劝史蒂夫去歇一会回床上睡的事情上有着最高的成功率（第二名：佩珀）。

斯塔克和佩珀以规律的时间间隔进进出出。斯塔克有两次带进来了一些工具，对着他的胳膊修修补补，直到巴恩斯能在肩膀的持续恢复中最起码动动手肘以下的部分。能自己吃饭让他松一口气。有一次罗德斯上校和他们一起来了。他话不多，但他的表情在看到巴恩斯的时候不会那么锋锐，他握手时看起来很真诚。

班纳来过几次，总是和斯塔克在一起而且几乎不说话，直到斯塔克把他一胳膊肘怼进门里，那晚罗杰斯在罗曼诺夫式的强迫之下已经回去休息了。

“布鲁斯有话想说，”斯塔克离开之前如此说道。

这似乎有点无礼。

“快坐下，”他说，但班纳摇摇头。

他的表情让他看起来像是迫切的想去其他地方。

“最好还是说出来，不然斯塔克还是会逼你过来的，”巴恩斯说。

“那听起来很傻。”

这些止痛剂和低血压的一个优点就是，能让巴恩斯从自己是房间里最尴尬的人的感觉中解脱出来。很不错。让微笑变得容易。

“我和史蒂夫一起住，伙计。不管你说出什么傻话，我保证听过更遭的。”

起码让这家伙不再绞自己的手了。

“他知道你这么说他吗？”

“我就这么对他说话。”

班纳笑了一下。

“我不知道这是否重要，巴恩斯。但是托尼想让我告诉你，所以。”

他揉了揉他的卷发，让它们向上翘起。

“花了我超过一个小时才变回来，在那之后。你倒下之后。另一个大家伙他。非常生气。”

什么。

“因为我？”

“是啊。他就在那，在我的内心深处，你知道的。就像你们三个。”

点头。

“所以不论如何。我猜他——喜欢你。”

“谢谢你，班纳。”

“啊，你知道的。我们就是很高兴你能好起来。我们两个都是。”

巴恩斯开始思考他们之前是否串过口风。

某些时候我们就是会莫名感到奇怪，是不是，指令。

确认

是啊。

巴顿隔了好久才来。这很奇怪，巴恩斯评估：担心。他做了什么把巴顿惹毛了。康复的过程真的很无聊：很多时候巴恩斯都欢迎巴顿那些过度活跃的笑话。

但他过来的时候，事情很怪异。巴顿拿着一个塑料购物袋虎着脸跺着脚走进病房。

“我去了幸运鲤，”他咆哮。

为什么他如此的生气。

“想着你可能想喝点汤。告诉林先生你受伤了。”

他手伸进袋子里，拿出了四个饭盒放到了床上的托盘上，每个都狠狠的砸下来。四个大号的餐盒。

“这都是林先生和她女儿做的。她给你做了饺子，”巴顿说着拉过那个泡沫做的盒子。“他送给你一张卡片，上面有些日本神道关于痊愈还有啥啥的祈祷词。”

他把卡片摔在托盘上。巴顿真的气坏了。

“你还不明白？”他说，然后紧紧抿着嘴唇抿到泛起白色，他眼睛紧闭，用力的呼气。

“你不能就那么冲进危险之中。我们是一个团队。我们不能再那么做了。明白吗？”

索尔得笑成什么样，听到巴顿用比他生气一百倍的语气说一样的话。巴恩斯点头。

“好好享用你那该死的汤吧。”

或许那就是在故意挖苦他，但巴恩斯肯定不会放过到手的汤的。值夜的护士帮他做好了整个抬桌-上菜的过程，结果发现他们有足够的汤和饺子，能让病人和护士吃一顿棒极了的大餐。

但是哇，这些冗长曲折的故事真的让这个家伙非常认真的思考了。那个把史蒂夫从波托马克河里拖上来的人，自我意识差不多和一个树桩一样多，他的大脑在想到这些的时候会直接短路的，想到他们最终会生活在这里，和一群真的在关心他的半驯化的野人们生活在一起。

将他带到这的不只是幸运，尽管他确实非常幸运。不仅仅是因为他能做什么，也不仅仅是运气好才让他成为了一个对自己有价值的人。

很难再回想起任务初期的那些日子。那时他的脑袋不那么灵光，还没习惯独立思考，所以很多记忆都是断裂的、带毛边的。

但有一个使命始终作为线索存在。

嘿指令。

在

若是没有你我可到不了这里，伙计。你和你的“保护”从未给我指错方向。

或许他的那种感觉是止痛剂造成的。但巴恩斯更愿意相信是指令在感到开心。

所有这些思考甚至让他变得更聪明了一点，他将这用在造福罗杰斯的行动上，让他也能完成任务。各方面都很好。

虽然开始得不是那么好，以他第二次醒过来发现罗杰斯正对着毯子流泪为开始。

然而起初他把巴恩斯吓了个半死。他对着床说话，那种干哑的嗓音到让巴恩斯的心率检测仪瞬间用更快的速度鸣叫起来的。

“我还得失去你多少次，巴克？”

保护

是的，我知道，指令。

“史蒂夫。”

罗杰斯的肩膀畏缩了一下，惊讶于巴恩斯醒了，但他没抬起头。他继续把脸埋在那里。

“我不能再承受这些了。”

罗杰斯的拳头在毯子下鼓起。如果他把毯子撕碎了，医生会给巴恩斯一条新的。

巴恩斯伸手放到罗杰斯脖子上，拇指摩挲着划着小圈。在他心里大大敞开的某处，这感觉是熟悉的。是‘呼吸，哥们’，是‘冷静一点’。

“没有一件事是容易的，巴克。从他们把我从冰里拖出来之后，就没有一件该死的事情是容易的。我能做的只有不停的战斗。世界变得如此令人作呕。我认识的每一个人几乎都死了。我也一样，而他们。都死了，巴基。他们死了，然后神盾局就是九头蛇，而你。你支离破碎。我觉得我也坏掉了。我再也不知道要怎么做了，除了知道我真的厌倦了持续不断的战斗。我不能再承受更多的——失去，”史蒂夫说，又用了那破碎的声音。

但是，

“我留不住任何东西，”这句几乎是气音。

保护

我在努力，指令。

史蒂夫颤抖着，攥紧双手，这没能阻止他撕开毯子。巴恩斯看得出他在竭力压抑颤抖。

“你错了，”巴恩斯说，

史蒂夫抬头的动作那么快，以至于巴恩斯的手掉落下来。看着史蒂夫如此迅速的移动，即便大量失血和点滴里止痛剂带来了的些许朦胧感，巴恩斯还是能感觉到资产在内心深处逐渐苏醒，想以暴力对抗暴力。

回去，孩子。

资产撤退了。

“我猜如果山姆刚才听到你说的话，他会那样说的，”巴恩斯说。

聪明

谢啦，指令。

史蒂夫迷惑的眨眼。

“或者罗曼诺夫。索尔。”

你那皱眉真是有力啊，哥们。

“奥利，莉迪亚，艾斯勒。”

“现在你在出阴招。”

“卡特。其实在她不太好的时候。”

罗杰斯叹气。

“好吧，你赢了。”

他眼中的百叶窗合上了。

哦，糟糕。

巴恩斯把他的手挪出毯子放在罗杰斯的手上。他回忆着有时候那些女士们对他说话的语调，在她们想让他别再逃跑的时候。他做的够好了：简报帮他记起如何将嗓音放软。那些偏爱，他在开口的时候想，

“这不是一场战争，史蒂夫。你总能让别人喜欢你，也总是发现不了这一点。但你已经很久没真正的孤单一个人了，伙计。”

巴恩斯记得那些崩溃的经历：有时是寒冷的，有时是暴力的，还有一次他坐在衣柜的门后。与他相反，罗杰斯仅仅是瘫软在那。就好像他的骨骼失去了支撑他的能力，让他在那里崩塌，脸抵着巴恩斯的臀部，浑身颤抖着。

再次抬起他的手只容易了那么一丁点，但他还是将手一直放在罗杰斯背上，直到他的战栗消失。

“山姆会为你骄傲的，”巴恩斯在他数到10而手下一直没再有半点颤动的时候说。

史蒂夫吸了吸鼻子。

“闭嘴。”

他没抬头，但把脑袋转过来看向巴恩斯。低着头看向史蒂夫的脸的感觉，让简报反应剧烈。（注1）

“不能告诉你太多细节，”巴恩斯说，“但我挺确定咆哮突击队跟着你出生入死满欧洲转的时候可不是心血来潮。”

罗杰斯就那么湿漉漉的朝他眨眼睛，点了一下头。

“在山姆为你犯下叛国罪之前你们见过几次面？”

罗杰斯想把脑袋转开，直起身体。巴恩斯让他的手臂沉重的搭在他身上。这是一个很微小的暗示，但罗杰斯接收到了。

“在你像座山那么高，或者手上或许有或许没有成百条人命的时候，很难承认这个。”

他轻轻动了动胳膊。

“但是人们给你烤饼干的时候，或者给你做头发的时候。或者给你一个家，为你闯入政府大楼，帮你拯救世界的时候。他们就是认真的。”

巴恩斯尽可能的低下头，将史蒂夫的整张脸收入视线。

“但是史蒂夫。我们应该相信他们会那样做。”

恢复霰弹枪伤的时候紧紧拥抱会带来极端的疼痛，但有时拥抱只是太他妈的必要了。

巴恩斯喉间的肿块充分变小到能开口说话的时候，他说，

“当然啦，我们这些在你充起气之前就欣赏你的人，可是个稀有俱乐部。”

史蒂夫轻笑出声，然后放开了他，但他没有后倾太远。

“你身上发生了什么，巴克？那比你平时一周里说的做的都多。是这药物的作用吗？”

或许未来的某天巴恩斯会全部告诉他，在他没那么累的时候。

“不，”他说，“最近有过几次深受启发的对话，就是所有原因啦。”

罗杰斯在他睡着之前一直坐在那陪着他。他第二天过来的时候，下巴上脏兮兮的涂层就消失了，巴恩斯认为这是个好兆头。

总而言之，事故频发的16天。16天结束之时他已经能够拿起些重量轻的物品，能自己走一小段了，尽管起身和躺下的时候依然需要协助。在汉堡帮手和小不点的帮助下，医生让他的行走复健延长到了该死的半天，小不点大多数时候会在罗杰斯想要着搞砸所有事的时候猛击他的膝盖，以此为巴恩斯提供帮助。

巴恩斯能预见恢复标准健康状态和敏捷程度的过程一定又臭又长。在他还有药物辅助的时候，他在陈旧的大脑中四处挖掘，这与钻进坦克然后再钻出来的高效行动，可谓是天壤之别，这是个全新的情况。一方面，这更痛苦。另一方面，食物和陪伴比优秀还超出更多。资产从没得到过有声电子书，或许。正如索尔所说，他最终能看清楚自己已被他们接纳并在他们之间留有一席之地。

然后他们将他赶出病房。

“美好的一天哈，巴克？”

“是啊。”

在他离开的时候，医生和护士们拥抱了他，就好像接下来的几百万年里他不用再回来复查复健一样。汉堡帮手捅走史蒂夫，一路将巴恩斯送入进入电梯。

“谢啦伙计。没有你我可做不到那些。”

机器人对他鸣叫。

“回头见，好吗？”他对小不点告别。

“巴基，我永远都不能受得住你和这些机器人之间的腻歪歪，”罗杰斯笑着说。

“是手臂，他们爱那手臂。”

“如果你非要这么说。”

“这是现代机械的奇迹，史蒂夫。”

经历病房生活之后他们的公寓看起来棒极了。那些窗户，那视野，所有熟悉的物件让人感到安全又日常。巴恩斯敲敲史蒂夫，只是为了说他有多高兴能回家。

史蒂夫在沙发上布置了一堆枕头和毯子；将咖啡桌拉的更近，桌上堆满了书本、零食——因为史蒂夫罗杰斯是个该死的美国宝藏——一个从咖啡吧带回的纸杯。

巴恩斯回来的路上已经累坏了，所以这布置看着就像露营天堂。

罗杰斯把他安置到沙发上，这可比医院的病床舒服太多了。他穿着日常的衣服，空气很温暖，没有消毒液和塑料制品的刺鼻气味。一切如此美好，以至于他没来得及喝上一口咖啡就睡着了。

他悠悠转醒，听到门廊传来了叽喳的说话声之后，才意识到了这一点，但他可没有时间继续为之烦恼了，因为史蒂夫为他带来了老人们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文为 The briefing stretches wide at the sensation of looking down at Steve’s face.我再次词穷。望指点。


	8. Chapter 49: Olds therapy/老人们的安慰

这也许是他持续受损的机能所致。也许是在未知情况下清醒后的迷失。

他在乎吗。不。

不管是哪种情况，在巴恩斯直起身看到三张布满皱纹的脸穿过门廊的时候，简报接管了他内里的控制，因为这感觉像是第一次。他客观上是一个大号的成年人，却自我感觉如此幼小，意识到这一点很让人迷茫。

如此幼小，但同时又如此幸福，他得攥紧毯子才没有抬起胳膊伸向他们。

“哦，吉米。”艾斯勒说。

她用一种比平时蹒跚踱步时更快的速度冲向了他，她坐在咖啡桌上。在他的脸变得潮湿时，用拇指给他降温，将眼泪拭去。

“别哭心肝”，她说。“你现在没事了，没事了。你可吓坏我们了。”

评估：正确。从医生到大厦住民，他似乎确实吓到了每一个人。

艾斯勒坐在他面前，奥利的脸因关心皱成一团，从她右肩膀上探出，莉迪亚在另一边。简报向他丢来了一打影像，影像里的他很年幼，体型  
很小，一个有深色头发柔软掌心的女人在安慰他。

巴恩斯也感觉到了。

他感觉到自己也被吓到了。清醒后的伤痛与无助；得知他几乎让自己灰飞烟灭，就在事情刚刚开始变好的时候。

在他的脑海里，下一段影像并不是简报给他播放的——那是他自己——巴恩斯——那些冰淇淋实验，烤炉边的班纳。佩珀看着他既恼火又松了一口气，罗曼诺夫对林先生微笑。巴顿从酒吧高脚凳上跌下来，甚至是斯塔克，假装在给巴恩斯倒酒的时候没有在看他。

这使胸口产生了一种窒息般的紧绷感。

而且——

他没想看向史蒂夫，但是他看了。史蒂夫站在老人们身后，挂一个小小的微笑，巴恩斯现在可以认出来这是什么笑容了，这是微笑与流泪之间的某种平衡。

如果他真的死掉了，史蒂夫会再次微笑吗？

评估：很可能不会。

“心肝儿，”艾斯勒重复，“现在都没事啦，你现在没事啦。”

她让他把她肩膀的毛衣弄得湿答答的。

“心肝儿，我的爱，现在一切都好。”

还没。

但正在变好。

在这次小小的情感外露之后，每个人都需要拿着一盒纸巾转过身清理一下，就连罗杰斯也是，他的脸大概和番茄酱一样红。这一切给巴恩斯留下了一种疲惫感，他的所有边界似乎都软化了。他倾身依次拥抱了每一个老人。没有任何心率加速或者向暴力移动哪怕一寸的迹象。

取而代之的是简单的温馨感。莉迪亚悄悄潜入了沙发的另一头，将他的脚放在她的大腿上。在接下来的一个小时里，她摆弄着他的脚趾，用拇指以一种让他蜷缩的方式按揉他的每只脚掌。但他紧接着便更用力的向后靠进枕头里，顺便考虑要不就小睡一下。史蒂夫试着哄艾斯勒到椅子里坐着，但她就坐在她原来的位置上，拉着巴恩斯的手，听罗杰斯从医疗层面给他们汇报整个的冒险故事。

“你把我救了你的部分省略掉可是有点不太公平，哥们，”巴恩斯说。

四张不同的面孔上直白的不赞同表情足以让他缩回去，暂时保持沉默。

一旦他们不再对着他大惊小怪，他就开始围观老人们对建筑的反应，那很可爱。建筑贾维斯打断道，

“罗杰斯队长、巴恩斯中士：罗曼诺夫探员询问现在上来拜访是否合适。”

建筑的声音响起的时候三个老人惊的魂都飞走了一半，奥利在接下来的几分钟里不停的盘问罗杰斯，大喊大叫的对天花板提问。

巴恩斯确定有93%的可能性他从建筑贾维斯对奥利的回答里听出了愉悦。

棒。

罗曼诺夫不久便到了，还拖着巴顿。巴恩斯鉴定：不安，因为在起初的几分钟里巴顿一直瞪着他。但罗曼诺夫和莉迪亚在相互问候，手拉着手同时迅速的用波兰语讲着什么，以便最高效的交流情报，这行为太可爱了区区凡人根本扛不住。巴顿没多久就以一个糟糕的姿势摊在椅子上，嘻嘻笑着，然后巴恩斯就知道他离被巴顿原谅已经不远了。

老人们的魔力扩展到了每个人身上。希尔是下一个过来的，一直斜着眼睛撅着嘴，直到她被拖入了罗曼诺夫和莉迪亚的谈话，那谈话巴恩斯从没抓到过要点，尽管这可能引发的可怕的后果。

佩珀进屋以后迅速败倒在奥利持续不断的调情攻势之下。奇怪的是，这也牵扯到了史蒂夫，让客厅的那一角变成了红脸蛋集中区。真可爱。

斯塔克和班纳，才是真正难搞一撮的人，需要艾斯勒的治愈才能让他们融入进来。巴恩斯想去观察她是怎么做到的，尽管他又迷糊又乏力。

他可能永远都模仿不出这个。艾斯勒叫他们名字的方式是如此温暖，就像她在和老朋友们打招呼，而这不是第二次见到他们。或者模仿她在咖啡桌上轻轻的扭动，对着斯塔克慢慢的眨眼，直到他提出要给她拿个垫子坐的时候，她说，“谢谢你，我亲爱的，”用一种好像她已经爱了他很多年的语气，那让斯塔克露出了巴恩斯从不认为那张脸能露出的微笑。

他们真是优秀的人，这些老人们。

确认。

你听起来好多了，指令。

确认。

巴恩斯错过了很多对话。他听着班纳和艾斯勒在谈论烤鸡的方法，而后眨眼间，艾斯勒就用她在工会活动日的发生的搞笑小故事取悦了屋里的所有人，而窗外光线的射入角度也变得比之前更低。

伤势恢复让他又呆又疲惫。但他晚餐的时候一直醒着，甚至能自己吃饭，即使动作迟缓。

越过意大利菜外卖和劣质的芝士蛋糕（说真的，他需要立即增加移动能力），巴恩斯用视线四处打量着屋子里的每一张脸。

有一些人不在：飞行山姆，索尔，凯蒂，林先生和卡祖。还有猫咪艾雷诺。正如他们所有人一直在告诉他的那样，他将自己也编织进了他们拼图的一部分中。

任务以死亡为终止的想法，对他来说从不重要。那是个已知的危险。结束的想法并不可怕。有时候那听起来甚至是安详的。

这个任务会由死亡终结，通过这样或那样的方式。因为复仇者们参与进的那些荒谬的冒险，这样的未来可能不像他会喜爱的那般遥远。但他识别出了想要更多得看到这些面孔的欲望。想要更多次吵闹的晚餐，更多次恶作剧比赛。想要读更多的书,打倒更多的坏蛋，吃更多的起司。想要一直烤很多种饼干，直到罗杰斯说，“这个，我最喜欢这个。” 

如果这是个终身任务就太美好了。但在结束之前他还有一大堆事情想做。


	9. Chapter 50: Home/家（已完结）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内容可对应《Team-building Exercises》的第十章

如果一个人的一天由睡觉、物理治疗、从物理治疗中恢复（换而言之，小睡）、洗一个45分钟的该死的热水澡组成——因为每一个动作大概都和打了麻药的树懒一样慢——那这个人有充足的时间思考。巴恩斯和罗杰斯将缓慢的散步加入日程，起初他们只能走到楼下的咖啡吧再走回来。

“哦，让我好好看看你，”凯蒂说。

“你瘦了好多”，她上下打量他之后还在盯着他。“为你多加更多奶油，我的朋友。”

罗杰斯笑了。

巴恩斯识别：好奇。

“那些机器人入侵的时候你在这吗？”

他没错过罗杰斯因他的问题目瞪口呆的样子。

“不，我的排班是那之后的几个小时。我到这的时候警察根本不让我进来。这里看起来恐怖极了，窗户破碎，地板全都裂开了。”

凯蒂将手放在他的胳膊上。那是左臂，她从未惧怕过它。

“有那么多的血。我发现你是那个受伤的人的时候都吓疯了，巴恩斯。我真的很高兴你现在好起来了。山姆告诉我你会没事的时候我绝对哭了他一身。”

这令他满足。凯蒂一直是他的任务助——

等下。

“你认识山姆？”罗杰斯问。

感谢上帝，得有人问出这个问题。

更令人惊讶的是，凯蒂的脸涨成了深红色。

“呃，我差不多是在他过来拜访的时候认识的他，”她说。“多亏了他，现在，我差不多，呃，在和他的表亲约会。”

巴恩斯想起他在前一个冬天睡不着时，他们曾多次在深夜造访凯蒂的咖啡吧，那段时间时她总是流露出沉重的悲伤。他倾身去她涨红的脸颊，而她眼睛里的表情更容易理解。

就连她都在这个地方获得了慰藉。

“凯蒂，”他说，“这很好。”

“是的，”她说，“真的很好。”

“咖啡具有魔力，”巴恩斯在他和罗杰斯拖着步子走回电梯的时候说，他们一人拿着一个纸杯。

“或者山姆才是有魔力的那个。”

“二者皆有。”

罗杰斯哼哼。

“你可能是对的。”

他花了一周的时间锻炼，才得以用一种令他厌恶的缓慢步速走到幸运鲤餐厅，在那里他收到的欢迎包含了比温柔的招待更多的多的大惊小怪的指责，还有一支适用于他（左）肩膀的长柄勺，来自彬彬有礼的女儿卡祖。

透过巴恩斯的衣服的布料，他拿起勺子时弄出了一声沉闷的声响，这引起了极其意想不到的反应。

“他还在用药吗？”林先生过了会问。

“我不这么认为。或许是他走那么长的路过来有点头晕脑胀。”罗杰斯说。

卡祖拍拍他的胳膊。

“别听那两个老混蛋的屁话。我也觉得那挺有趣的。”

巴恩斯瞪大了眼睛揉搓脸颊，那里因为不熟悉的活动而酸痛。加之：大笑对一个腹肌受损的人来说非常不舒服。那笑可不是他努力就能忍住的。

巴恩斯的耐力和一只营养不良的小猫咪一模一样，他需要在沙发上呆很长的时间。他和罗杰斯继续听有声读物，在他认真的指导下，罗杰斯学会了如何做出他能接受的烤起司。

美发俱乐部在几个下午占据了这里，围观罗曼诺夫和希尔巧用两条编好的阿富汗毯子和几个快速编成的结，“说服”罗杰斯和她们待在一块，让巴恩斯获得了强烈的快感。

四个高大的便携式加热器出现在公共区外的露台边——巴恩斯坚决不理睬他第一次来到外面和大家的一起聚餐时，对着他的几声清嗓子、几个红鼻头。但是他看到了。让他们所有人都好好看看他吧。

回归日常很舒服：散步，晚餐，恶整史蒂夫。就连物理治疗都变成了受欢迎的活动，因为他的力量在缓慢的恢复，他站立的时候不再有那么多撕裂的感觉。他那些乏味的复健练习像是一场作战：大脑在身体恢复的同时也在恢复着，因为他也在练习着在无边无尽的枯燥中保持集中。所有的微小付出都是为了重回基线。

期待。

是回到他从前的基线，还是到达其他的地方呢。

现在，巴恩斯有了更大的记忆获取权限，针对所有事物。他能回忆起资产时期愈伤的过程，回忆这个有点不舒服，但同时让人充满感激，那时他被粗暴的缝合之后再被塞进冷冻仓里，然后在电击、药物、和命令中被唤回现实，再重复这些流程。

相同，但又不同。

并不是说世界上没有坏人了。总有些人计划着给某处受压迫的无助人民制造些麻烦，而这成了他身边每一个人的工作——更别提史蒂夫的业余爱好——去解救无助之人（以及，偶尔地，倒霉之人）。他可以做出直接的比较：大厦就像现在的冷冻仓——这是他在阶段性的危险与暴力之间的栖息之所。但是这之中的改善是多么巨大，温暖而清醒着。他的身边围绕着那些人，那些把对他的欢迎表现得很清楚的人们。这些人不会任他陷入危险，他们会陪着他一起出生入死，就在他身侧，与他分担伤痛。

巴恩斯曾多次从物理治疗中返回后——还有几次从沙发上醒来后——看到罗杰斯坐在他的画架前，用他的手指作画（有一次一块橘色蹭在他脸颊上），脸上的表情平静又专注。但在巴恩斯任何可能看到的时间，罗杰斯都用一块布把画板遮住。

巴恩斯某天下午花了160分钟装睡，眼睛眯开条缝去看罗杰斯的画。在他把脸抵在沙发背上安静不动的坐着的时候，简报给他的思考加了一层新的内容。它展示了过去那个巴基和咆哮突击队的场景：另一群与他一同出生入死的人。另一群心甘情愿的被史蒂夫身上的引力吸引的人，他们去过各种地方，不论多冰冷多泥泞，他们在的地方就是家。

罗杰斯或许愿意知道巴恩斯和那个巴基有一样的思维模式。

他有了个主意。他伸懒腰，罗杰斯从画板后探出头，头上顶着几块颜料满手脏污的跑过来。

“你还好吗？”他问。

“很好。”

这是一个真实的陈述，无论是从当下的时刻，还是从总体上说。复健又臭又长，但巴恩斯在重获力量，再加上斯塔克的医疗介入，他的背没那么痛了，行动也更加高效。

“好吧，你知道的，”斯塔克嘟囔着，在巴恩斯这么告诉他的时候他一直盯着地板。

“这挺好。不是啥大事。随便吧。别对我那么笑，巴恩斯，我告诉过你这不是什么大事了，你在让我显得很奇怪。”

巴恩斯也向佩珀表达了他的感激，所以斯塔克也会得到好处的。他如此慷慨。

“这很正常，巴恩斯，”飞行山姆温暖的声音透过电话线传进来，这是一年中最后一个温暖的下午，巴恩斯正坐在阳台上。

“大多数人在濒死之后都会感到坦率和感激。”

“感觉很好，山姆，”他说。

他这样回答的时候，飞行山姆的声音柔软。

“这确实是很好，巴恩斯。你就坐在那尽可能的感受，这种感觉会持续下去的。你想由此做点什么吗？”

巴恩斯告诉了山姆关于万圣节的计划。

“哦，哥们，那真的太棒了。真是比太棒还棒。”

确实有趣。把大厦的住民拉入伙，通过装扮成那个巴基的样子，给罗杰斯一个惊喜。看到他们那么热切的希望做点什么让史蒂夫开心，也为巴恩斯创造了满足感。

看到他们那么爱他。

指令，现在我们知道爱看起来是什么样子了。

确认

真好。

确认

“老天，太蠢了，”简报插嘴。

但是巴恩斯能看出来这也是一个“确认”。

他又一次看到了爱的模样，在他走入万圣节派对那间吵闹的、黑暗的房间之后，在史蒂夫的表情裂开的时候。史蒂夫看到了他穿着过去的外套。在他内心深处仍然有一个小小角落，那里既苦涩又惊慌，他害怕史蒂夫不能分清过去的巴基和现在的巴恩斯。但巴恩斯有了更大的记忆读取权限，他能更好地理解史蒂夫是怎么搞混的。尤其考虑到史蒂夫那糟糕的自我认知。而且现在巴恩斯也有能力选择。他一直在练习着做出选择。他可以选择先不给史蒂夫定罪，同时保留在罗杰斯把事情搞砸之后痛骂他一顿的权利。

他可以让史蒂夫再一次扑在他身上哭，仅仅把罗杰斯压在他身上的多余的重量卸向一旁。他们可以坐的很近，肩膀挤着肩膀，直到史蒂夫从混乱中稍稍安定，露出那个在巴恩斯的记忆里比自己的脸还清晰的轻松笑容。

整个万圣节行动一定是成功了，情感的宣泄还有其他的那些，因为3天后罗杰斯将那幅画送给了他。

“我不常画抽象画，”罗杰斯说，他一直看着窗外的天际线。“就只是。感觉很对。我希望你能喜欢，巴克。”

巴恩斯花了一整个下午的时间坐在这幅画前，与此同时罗杰斯和飞行山姆正对橄榄球赛大喊大叫，他看着阳光在画上缓缓移动。起初，这幅画看起来像是一团颜色的混合，但随着时间的推移，光线变化，巴恩斯看到了图案的浮现。画布的一角上有一道旋转的亮红色、海军蓝、金黄色、翠绿色和银灰色，随着时间推移，那些颜色让巴恩斯想起复仇者们，他们作为一个整体，一起出动。背景中有一块巨大的网格，像很多砖砌建筑，一道亮蓝色贯穿其中——一个沉静的颜色，不像他自己眼中那样暗淡，不像史蒂夫的瞳色，也不像那件蓝色的外套，但能让他想起这三者。靠近画布顶端的地方有一小团阳光般的亮色，靠近中心有一团纹理浓厚的暗影，在画布上逐渐升起，但被那道平静的亮蓝色击落溃散。

这幅画中蕴含着一个故事。他不能理解，暂时还不能，但他能看到它就在那里。那是他们的故事。如果他看这幅画的时间够长，或许他就能读出其中的故事。

“我明白了，”他最终说。“我喜欢它。”

然后他发现顶端的那抹亮色其实是史蒂夫日出般的微笑。

说服斯塔克同意他的感恩节计划比在万圣节时要难的多，这真搞笑，从斯塔克的角度考虑，万圣节的计划才是那个需要他真正付出行动、支付开销的。

巴恩斯坐在工作室的一张高脚凳上，和小不点手牵着手，让汉堡助手把他的头发编成短而粗的小辫子，然后听了7个不同版本的：

“我不明白你为啥要给自己找那么多麻烦。打一个电话我们就能享受到这个城市最好的美食，”

直到巴恩斯意识到这是斯塔克在害羞。而他感到不适是因为他不得不接受别人的赠予。

巴恩斯记得这种感觉。而且他知道怎么绕过它。

“我喜欢做饭，”他说。“若能给你提供菜单，我希望你来负责酒水。”

斯塔克眨眨眼，一个小小的微笑闪过他的脸庞，如果不是巴恩斯曾在他脸上看到过这个笑容，他可能会错过这个。

“哦，好吧，当然。如果你需要的话我当然能帮你做这个，巴恩斯。那一整帮家伙，是吗？还有我们布鲁克林的朋友？好呀我会提供酒水的，如果你坚持自己做饭的话。”

推测：斯塔克若能与飞行山姆和艾斯勒二人建立更亲密的关系，将会对他有益。

会有时间让那发生的。

第二次准备感恩节更加令人愉快。巴恩斯和班纳一起前往布鲁克林，和艾斯勒坐在温暖，明亮的公寓里，在他们确定下菜单之前大概研究了700份菜谱。他们不只一次前来拜访，因为他们发现艾斯勒有一整套古老的、有注解的菜谱书，和满满的两小塑料盒的手写记录卡，几乎每个菜谱都有一个小故事。那给了巴恩斯许多关于圣诞饼干的想法。猫咪艾雷诺瞬间爱上了班纳，他被她的殷切吓到了，但也很高兴。巴恩斯只有一点点嫉妒。

他和艾斯勒在节日的前一天做了很多派，芝士蛋糕和晚餐包。斯塔克汽车的司机在送他回大厦的路上谈到了他众多盒子里飘出的美妙香味，本着感恩节的精神，巴恩斯给了他一打晚餐包。就好像回家再做是一件简单的事。

回家。

确认

那天清晨，罗杰斯给自己分配了打扫房间和装饰桌子的任务。

“感恩节的超级英雄，”巴恩斯说。

罗杰斯笑嘻嘻的。

“仅是想为我的国家服务，”他说。

“行，好吧，你的国家可以看到阳台门边的地板上有一滴干掉的颜料。”

“有时候我的国家就是个混球。”

斯塔克和佩珀来的很早，每人都搬着一个装满瓶子的箱子，放下之后又去搬另一箱。罗杰斯把斯塔克安置在一个作为临时吧台的转角，又去冰箱那找地方把各种各样的酒冷藏起来。巴恩斯给佩珀安排了剥土豆和红薯的的工作。

“只要那不会毁掉你的美甲，”他说。

佩珀笑了，用那种他喜欢的方式皱起鼻子。

“我保证比起花哨的指甲我更喜欢把土豆捣碎，”她说，表现出她一贯的优秀品味。

“现在和我说说这些红薯。你不会在里面放棉花糖之类的恶心东西吧？”

据菜谱所述，添加物包含了葱和香醋，这让她跳了几段舞。非常可爱。

除飞行山姆外的每一个人，都在晚餐准备好之前早早到了——老人们早到是因为餐前准备需要艾斯勒，其他人则是因为他们太爱胡闹了不愿错过任何潜在的玩乐。飞行山姆得在他妈妈放他出门之后才能过来。

希尔进来的时候带着一个装满亮色盒子的杂货纸袋，她把它们放到门口。而后她开始把罗杰斯支使到一边去，让他别像个没用的长杆似的戳在莉迪亚身旁的沙发上。

班纳带来了烤火鸡时用的警报小装置，罗曼诺夫身后跟着提着几只火鸡抱着几罐花生油的巴顿。这三个人落座在外面的阳台上，他们付出了轻微的努力，让他们看起来好像不会把整幢大厦都点着。而后奥利加入，监视他们，顺便和他们调情。

这让公寓变得又小又吵，但巴恩斯识别：愉悦。他们缺少了一些成员——索尔在其他世界的某处；林先生一家收到邀请时相当兴奋，但坚持在幸运鲤营业，为了能在饥饿的感恩节游行人员身上大赚一笔；飞行山姆一会过来，希望能把凯蒂和他的表亲一起带来。

巴恩斯和艾斯勒做饭，佩珀作为世界上最有魅力的助手协助他们，背景里摩西百货的游行声作为伴奏，而后，在希尔的坚持之下，换成了一张名为“十二月”的唱片里的钢琴曲，尽管那是错误的月份。斯塔克用他那酒瓶帝国给所有人的交流润滑，罗杰斯将房间打扫的闪闪发光，很可能达到了医学上的无菌，所有人都为了向老人们致敬，拿出了他们最好的表现。

从前，巴恩斯记得，他一直关心正确性。由于他不完整的理解，巴恩斯曾觉得次优等的食物和对适当感激的缺乏会毁掉这个节日。现在他明白了成功节日所需要的因素，那与完美的食物关系不大，而关乎于陪伴以及让所有出席人员在任何情况下都能玩的开心。同样的，他明白了那是该死的烤箱计时器的声音，因此不太可能为了某人的安全把他丢出房间。

但是，他是个有高超厨艺的人，是个优秀的助手，食物味道很好。班纳和其他人在没把房子点着的情况下将火鸡炸成了金棕色。各种蔬菜没有任何意外的成功做好，应放在鸡肉下面的面包略微烤焦，只引起了最轻微的麻烦。罗杰斯和希尔把长桌装饰得非常漂亮，斯塔克确保了每个人刚好微醺，快乐而放松。

这一切——很有爱。食物非常美味，交谈持续进行，巴恩斯识别不出任何缺陷。老人们，大厦住客们，外面的蓝天，温暖而充满食物香气的房间——几乎满足了他所有的渴求。晚餐后，希尔把她的纸袋拖了过来，里面装满了为不想看体育比赛的人准备的棋牌游戏。巴恩斯愉悦的锁定了一个游戏，那个游戏需要他利用战术来占领世界版图。

拜托。就好像谁能在这方面赢过他似的。

（罗曼诺夫赢了。

狡猾的小孩。

确认）

就在所有人都有足够的时间，开始开始互相赞许餐后甜点，斯塔克又回到他的酒吧进行新一轮的酒精冒险的时候，飞行山姆来了，尽管没有凯蒂和神秘的表亲跟在后面。他拒绝任何递到他面前的食物，直他面前放了一条细细的莉迪亚做的波本山核桃派。吃完了派山姆就解开了牛仔裤的扣子，瘫倒在地板上。

巴恩斯起身，手上端着一小碟吃剩一半的苹果碎芝士蛋糕，他审视着这个房间。他的房间，装满了几乎所有他希望能在这里的人。班纳和罗曼诺夫在阳台上将凉了一些的花生油倒回塑料罐。佩珀坐上了那张平时放到阅读林里的椅子，斯塔克坐在她的脚边，她一只手捧着杯加了酒精的咖啡，一只手抚弄着斯塔克的头发。希尔和奥利在莉迪亚的“建议”下玩着杜松子酒，艾斯勒靠在罗杰斯身上，快速的说着些什么，让他们对着山姆露出微笑。

资产从未想象过这个——资产从不知道这种东西竟然存在。但那个巴基，在内心深处，发出了满足的长叹。几十年里，他们曾渴望过，而现在将有更多的东西供其享受。

“你还好吗，巴恩斯？”巴顿在他肩旁问。

“比还好更好，”他说。

巴顿弯起眼睛，点头靠在沙发上，沙发上还坐着罗杰斯和艾斯勒。

“晚餐很棒，”他说，“让我想到一首诗。”

巴恩斯知道这将如何发展。

“不是所有东西都能让你想到首诗吗？”

巴顿大笑。

“好品味的好处，是啊。但看看你，看着你今天的样子。让我想到里尔克的一句‘这一切都是任务’，”他说。

巴恩斯看着这群人聚集在此，他的所有部分都知道，这就是家，他们每一个人对他选择的任务都至关重要——做为一个人过好一生。即使有时任务艰巨，这些人也会常伴身侧。

当然了，他的双眼看向史蒂夫。

那永不改变。

他察觉到这个新的微笑惊讶了所有人，毕竟伤痛曾于他脸上扎根。他利用这一天，这种感觉，将他的胳膊跨上巴顿的肩膀。

“是啊，”他说。

“这一切。确认。所有的一切。”

The End


End file.
